Avatar Inuyasha: The Jewel of Four Nations
by MelonLord1218
Summary: A lost avatar in a world over ruled by the Fire Nation. A young girl, Kagome, falls into a well and finds that her world is turned upside down when she meets the water tribe. With her new friends with her, will she discover the new Avatar and save this new world?
1. The Mysterious Well

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters or story line for the following Fan fiction. This is my interpretation of Inuyasha and Avatar the Last Airbender as a crossover.

Avatar Inuyasha: The Jewel of Four Nations

**Chapter 1 Mysterious Well**

A long time ago, but long enough for people to remember a jewel was born. This jewel united them and allowed them to live in harmony. At this time the jewel was used to balance and protect the people, when the _jewel of four nations_ was used by the Avatar he gained more power and control over the four elements. Only through the jewel were the four nations united and only through its destruction would they be divided.

By the time this story is read, the jewel will be gone and destroyed forever…Until one day…(PRESENT DAY)

"Kagome?" called a trembling voice from the darkness, it was her little brother. "Sota? What is it? I don't wanna be late for school. What is it? Well?" she snapped. "It's Buoyo, he went down by the scary old well; the one in the Shrine," he replied pathetically. "Fine I'll go get him you big cry baby," she paused and rolled her eyes. Kagome slowly walked to the old well. "Buoyo stupid cat, where are you? UGH!"

Suddenly a light appeared from the well. The light danced around Kagome and spoke to her; "Kagome, I've finally found you" said the voice. The light dimmed down and before Kagome's eyes appeared a dragon; not the type of dragon that guarded towers or treasure, but the sort of dragon that seemed friendly and inviting. Kagome quickly trusted the dragon before her, "Where are we going?" "We are travelling back to my time; well at least you are my dear. This old well has been used for time travel for centuries, but only by mysterious creatures such as myself; as for where we are going the feudal era of course. My owner is a mighty priestess named Kaede; she conjured me in order to find you. But all of that will be explained to you in due time," he finished.

As time travel came to an end Kagome felt dizzy and weak. She followed the mighty behemoth across the village. The village was small and filled with odd looking folk. Most of the peasants were farmers and fishermen. The houses were made of long stretched logs that extended outward toward the sky.

An elderly woman appeared, she had a patch over one eye and her hair was held back by a single white ribbon. "Hello Kagome, I am Kaede the village priestess." She smiled with delight and bowed toward Kagome. "I have summoned you here Kagome because the world needs you. You have an important task ahead of you, I have foreseen it. Please come into my home we have a lot to discuss." Then Kagome followed the old woman into her dwelling. Her home was primitive and barn-like. They sat down on mats, Kaede began, "Kagome do you know the history of the four nations?"

"Well I've heard legends and myths but no facts that I can recall why do you ask?" she wondered. "It all began with the four nations living in harmony. Each nation could govern and control a different element; the Water tribes, Earth Kingdom, Air nomads, and the Fire Nation. All of these nations were united through _the jewel of four nations_, a powerful jewel which was created by the first Avatar to create balance and harmony among the four nations. Only the Avatar could bend and control all four elements, but with the help of the jewel the Avatar could wield his power to its full potential. The nations each gave the Avatar a gift when the jewel was created, these gifts were united together and the jewel was born. When these gifts of water, air, fire, and earth were united in the jewel harmony and balance were achieved. However, years passed and the Fire Nation destroyed the jewel in order to gain power. By destroying and separating the jewel the Fire Nation made it impossible for the Avatar to use his full power; without the jewel restored the Fire Nation will continue to reign over the world. But with your help perhaps we can restore balance, reunite the jewel, and find the Avatar, so we can stop the Fire Nation once and for all," the old woman stopped and looked at Kagome.

"But Kaede, I don't understand how can I help? I am from the future so why bring me here?" Kagome asked confused while gazing into the fire. "Well Kagome I had a vision of you. In my vision, you helped us find the Avatar; my vision told me that the man you fall in love with will be the Avatar. So finding you was essential, for several weeks I have sent my dragon into the well to search for you! And now that you are here you must help us," begged Kaede.

"Wait a minute? You want me to sit around in some primitive time period and fall in love with some boy? I have another life back in 2010, can't you find another Kagome? Even if I did stay what would that accomplish; it could take me years or months to fall in love with someone. I'm sorry but this is kind of crazy you kidnap me from my time period and expect me to fall in love! UGH! I want to go home so if you'd excuse me," said Kagome as she made her way toward the door.

"Kagome I forgot to mention that you cannot time travel until this task is completed, the well is completely sealed off," said Kaede through a sarcastic grin. "But in the mean time you must tell no one what I have told you. If word got out to the Fire Nation that you can help locate the Avatar then you will be kidnapped."

"But I've already been kidnapped by your giant pet lizard remember?" she said while pointing at the dragon. "But if the Fire Nation only knew you could help locate the Avatar, they would use you to hunt and kill him. Please stay with me and Katara," begged Kaede coldly. "Katara?" "Oh Yes! Katara is my maidservant and a Waterbender." "She can waterbend?" said Kagome surprised.

"Yes I can," interrupted Katara. "Hello, I'm Katara let me help you find a room." And with that Kagome was forced to stay and fall in love with the Avatar.


	2. The Fire Prince

**Chapter 2 The Fire Prince**

After several weeks Kagome was convinced that she would not fall in love with anyone. "Katara who does Kaede think she is? It's not like I've met any boys, perhaps if I travelled away from the Water Tribe then I could meet someone." Kagome admired Katara's traditional Water Tribe robe; it was royal blue surrounded by animal skins and she wore an antique Water Tribe necklace which belonged to her dead mother.

"Oh Kagome I'm sure Kaede only wants what's best for you. I've been her maidservant for a while, she is my wise grandmother after all," smirked Katara. Meanwhile, a Fire Nation vessel was entering the domain of the Water Tribe. On board was handsome Prince Zuko and Uncle Iro, a Fire Nation General.

"Prince Zuko, settle down...you have trained enough for one day. Come beside me and enjoy a nice cup of Jasmine tea," said General Iro. "No Uncle, I must be ready to face this Avatar. Although, no one knows where he's hiding I suspect I am close to capturing him. When I do capture him, my father will welcome me home with honor," said Zuko ready to attack.

"Settle down, enough Avatar business for one day nephew. I told you I will help you find him only if you learn to deal with you inner emotions, my Prince." "Alright Uncle, I just want my father to welcome me home," said the dishonored Prince.

"But Prince Zuko, I have accepted you in your exile. Do not worry about honoring my brother, you must honor yourself first Prince before you can honor your father." "SHUT UP Uncle! You know I need the Avatar," Zuko said with rage. "I'm sorry Prince Zuko. I will leave you to your tea," and with that General Iro departed.

"Prince Zuko?" said a guard. "Yes?" "We have reached Water Tribe territory!" said the fearful guard. "Excellent, tell the Captain to set a course toward the Water Tribe's village," exclaimed Zuko. "Yes your highness," said the trembling guard.

(Meanwhile back at Kaede's village) "Katara what is that large ship over there?" asked Kagome as she stopped admiring Katara's necklace. "Oh that's a Fire Nation ship," said Katara. "WAIT! FIRE NATION! Kagome hide, if they find you it's all over for the world. Go to Kaede's house stay there and hide, I'll take care of the rest." Katara then raised her arms as she did waves of water rose from the sea. "Run Kagome!"

"No if it's me they want… then just let me go. I told you earlier that I need to leave the Water Tribe so I can fall in love with the Avatar. Perhaps, this is my chance to find him." And with that Kagome headed toward the village. She told Kaede of her plans to go with the Fire Nation, only to find the Avatar. She also told Kaede that she would use Katara's name so no suspicion would be raised about her origin. The Fire vessel finally ported and Kaede watched as the Fire Nation guards surround the village.

"Attention Water Tribe, I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, I am looking for the Avatar. If any of you have or know the whereabouts of the Avatar speak now and no one will get hurt," he finished. A cold icy silence hovered over the village.

"Will no one speak?" he asked again. "Good Prince?" said Kagome. "I am also in search of the Avatar; can I go with you so I can assist you in your search?" "Who are you? State your name," he barked. "I'm Katara, I'm a water bender or was, I can no longer bend anymore," lied Kagome.

"Huh! I see…" said Zuko suspiciously. "So you just lost your bending? How did that happen?" asked Zuko. "I took her bending away," Kaede said budding in.

"Why would an elderly Priestess rob a bender of their powers?" "Well your highness, she was not a good bender so the high priest told me to exercise her water bending away, and so I did. I insist you take the child; she's no use to this village. Perhaps, you can take her maidservant Sen with you," said Kaede pointing at Katara. Katara knew what this meant, her beloved grandmother was giving her permission to protect Kagome and venture out into the real world.

"Very well," said the Prince. "Guards take these two women to my corridors I can deal with them later." Katara was sad to leave her tribe, but also relieved to know Kagome was her companion. As they approached the ship, Kagome and Katara sensed the adventure ahead and they smiled at one another. "Are you ready?" "You know it," Kagome smiled as the village left the horizon and water surrounded the Fire Nation vessel.


	3. Flames that Angered

**Chapter 3 The Flames that Angered**

The Fire Nation vessel was large, black ashes filled Kagome's lungs. "Sen, Katara come here!" ordered the guard. "Yes sir," they sang together. "While you are on this ship, remember to address Zuko as Prince Zuko, and Iro as General Iro. You are the Prince's guests, he trusts you, so we must in turn trust you," said the Fire Guard.

"Aye, Aye sir," said Kagome and Katara. "Good follow me I am to take you both to Prince Zuko's corridors. Hurry this way," the Guard called. Kagome and Katara both followed the Fire Guard to Zuko's room. They waited for ages, but no Zuko.

"Kagome, I don't like this place it smells industrial and ashy. The Fire Nation is too powerful are you certain that this is the best idea?" questioned Katara. "I'm not sure but trust me I have a feeling that we are closer to the Avatar than Prince Zuko. Well at least he doesn't know my secret, that the man I fall in love with is the Avatar. So in a sense I will always be ahead of him in the search," Kagome added.

Kagome grew inpatient, as she waited for Prince Zuko with Katara. "PRINCE ZUKO? Are you nearby, Zuko?" Kagome screamed. "Yes I am sorry to keep you waiting. I was enjoying a cup of Jasmine Tea with my Uncle Iro," explained the Fire Prince. Kagome looked at Zuko for the first time; on his left eye she noticed a burn. She could only assume it was from another fire bender.

"Prince Zuko?" asked the real Katara. "Why are you after the Avatar? I mean I understand you father, the Fire Lord wants him dead but why can't a General search? You're the Prince, sorry if I'm intruding highness," Katara blushed something about Zuko seemed fascinating to her.

"I am looking for the Avatar to restore my honor. When I was a boy my father just became Fire Lord. I spoke out against my father's military tactics in front of the Imperial Committee. As Fire law stated I was to be punished, so I was ordered to fight an Agni Kai or a fire bender duel. My duelist was to be my own father, the Fire Lord himself. I refused to fight him; as a result he burned my left eye. It was a big insult and he banished me until I returned home with the Avatar, only then would my honor be restored" said Zuko shamefully.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," said Katara. "That's horrible, awful really…There's something you need to know about me, and I am sorry to tell you this now Prince Zuko." Kagome feared the worst, she sensed Katara revealing her secret on locating the Avatar. "Katara no please don't tell him." "I thought you were Katara," said Zuko pointing at Kagome. "Well he knows now Kagome," said Katara.

"As I was saying Zuko," said Katara annoyed. "I have something to tell you. My real name is Katara; I am the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe. This is Kagome; she's new to the Water Tribe but a weary traveler none the less."

"LIARS! You lied to me about your names. Who's the Avatar then? You must know? Guards take them to the prison hold, they deceived me and lied to the Fire Nation," said Zuko who slammed the door in Katara's face. Katara felt empty hearted, she connected to the broken Prince only for him to find out she lied to him.

"Don't beat yourself up Katara, the Prince will always have trust issues, hunting the Avatar gives him purpose," commented Kagome. "I suppose you're right. This prison cell is very drafty; I liked it when we were undercover. Well good night Kagome," sighed Katara. The Fire vessel rocked them to sleep, as the smell of ash continued to dwell in their lungs.


	4. Amber Eyed Escape

**Chapter 4 Amber Eyed Escape**

Katara woke up, knowing that Zuko would no longer trust her. She ached for him to listen to the truth, but it would never happen because she would have to tell him the Kagome could locate the Avatar.

The morning shown through the cell bars; industrial fumes made their way to the prison hold. Rats stared at them wondering what their corpses taste like. By noon Kagome grew impatient, until she noticed a new face shared the prison hold. "Hello there," asked Kagome. The boy lay there his yellow eyes were gazing to the heavens and fixated on murder.

"You there boy?" she called again. "My name is Inuyasha, what do you want?" he sneered as he stood up. Kagome noticed this boy before her was different; he had long white ivory hair that fell down his back, broad shoulders that have seen war and ears not human but dog like in appearance. Curiosity took over Kagome, and with a dumbfounded look on her face she rubbed his ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" cried Inuyasha. "What kind of ears are these?" asked Kagome contently. "I'm a half-demon if you must know. I am half dog demon and half human." "Really? Wow…well that explains the ears. I understand now why you look different from me and other humans. I didn't mean to intrude on you the way I did…it's just I found your ears fascinating." Kagome felt a familiar embarrassment; she finally understood how Katara felt after fooling Prince Zuko.

"Yeah whatever just don't make it a habit," he paused. "Who is this beside you? And what the hell are your names?" he snapped. "I'm Katara, I am a water bender of the Southern Water Tribe and this is Kagome my companion and friend," finished Katara. Katara then quickly ran to her leather bag and pulled out a necklace. The beaded necklace was offered to Inuyasha as a gift. According to Water Tribe tradition a gift must always be offered to strangers, it was a symbol of peace. Inuyasha placed the beaded necklace around his neck and accepted it with as much grace as a half demon could muster.

"Thank you," he said through a half smile. His clothes were unique, red robes made from the rare fire rat clothe; which was legend to protect mere mortals from death when worn. "You're welcome," Katara replied. What Inuyasha was unaware of was the spell the necklace possessed when worn by a demon. This necklace could control him, when worn by a demon or half demon the necklace would react and force them to obey. Katara told Kagome this, and without thinking Kagome taught Inuyasha a new trick.

"Inuyasha?" she said. "Sit! Sit boy!" And with that Inuyasha's whole body fell face down, head implanted in the cement. "What the hell is this devilry, witchcraft?" Inuyasha said with his face eating the cement stoned floor. "It's the necklace," exclaimed Katara. "We control you now! You can't even take it off."

"Why the hell would you put this on me? You don't even know me, it's not like we are going anywhere!" he barked. "We need your help to break free. The young Prince thinks we are enemies of the Fire Nation. We need your help to get off this ship; we were just using this vessel for transportation. The truth is Katara and I are on a quest to stop the Fire Nation and find the Avatar," said the zealous Kagome.

"The Avatar? He is dead, he has passed. He may have been real at one point in history but he's a legend now, the myth that will one day be forgotten." "Inuyasha, please try to understand our task is next to impossible. Will you help us escape at least? I really want you to join us and help us end this fight once and for all," pleaded Kagome.

"I can help you escape, but you two aint getting off this vessel without a little assistance from me," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha then reached out his hands and grabbed his sword Tesaiga. "What good is an old rusty sword to us? Got any other bright ideas?" Katara laughed, as she said this Inuyasha lifted his sword from its sheath. The old rustic sword transformed into a gigantic fang like that of a dog. Inuyasha stood his ground, "Wind scar," as he said this, the iron bars broke and they were free.

"That's my bright idea, Katara!" said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Inuyasha thanks for helping us escape," said Kagome who at this point was not only impressed but grateful he was on their side. The three of them were ready for anything, and the Fire Nation vessel was ready for them to escape. The Fire Guard came to the prison hold, only to see that the prisoners were on the loose. The new comrades snuck around the vessel hoping and waiting to see the world again.

"There they are get them!" cried the Fire Captain. Inuyasha used his sword and knocked the Fire Guard out. Two fire benders found them and trapped them. They surrounded them with a fire wall, using his fire robe Inuyasha took Katara and Kagome in his arms and ran out of the flames.

Freedom was theirs; Inuyasha carried both women on his back while fighting the Fire Guard off. With one final swing of his sword Inuyasha made the Fire Navy fall. The three companions happily escaped the vessel while stealing a canoe in the process. The water was calm, the smell of ash was leaving and Kagome fell asleep knowing the Avatar was close.


	5. True Amber

**Chapter 5 True Amber**

The canoe ride was endless; the night air was upon them. Katara quietly practiced her water bending, as Kagome gazed at the stars. The sky was clear, and the calm water was soothing to hear.

"Do you like stars, Kagome?" asked the amber eyed demon. "Well I sure do. When I was young my mother told me all sorts of star myths. There was one I remember in particular. The Little Dipper and Big Dipper, according to myth are a mother and baby bear; my mother use to say that was us up there. Anyways Orion, the hunter, killed the mother one day and left the Little Dipper bear to fend for itself. I remember when the Fire Nation killed my mother, I felt alone like the Little Dipper. I lost my mother the same way he did."

As Kagome listened to this story she began to realize the true terror the Fire Nation had over others. Inuyasha seemed so sad, Kagome admired his passion. A parallelism was shared between Inuyasha and Prince Zuko; both men have faced evil and have become broken from it. Kagome wondered if people like Inuyasha or Zuko ever got a chance to find happiness. "Inuyasha, you must have been sad for so long. I couldn't imagine loosing someone close to me. Did you ever get a chance to heal? Have you found happiness in anything since her death?" Kagome wondered as the boat drifted aimlessly on.

"No I haven't, I've always been at war, in war, running from war. I found myself living the life of a traveler; I don't stay in one place for too long. I was on the Fire Nation vessel because they caught me, I use to steal supplies for myself from those fire benders but one day they noticed their supplies went down in numbers. They set an ambush for me. They then locked me up in the prison hold, until you saw me. I planned to escape solo, but you told me you were looking for the Avatar. And since I like travel I decided to tag along."

They spend the whole night chatting, it was the very first time anyone had ever taken an interest in Inuyasha's life. "So did you enjoy talking with Inuyasha all night long?" asked Katara knowing she was the only one on the canoe that slept. "Well, I did actually. We connected; I think he's just a confused person that's misunderstood." Kagome replied. "Well is he the Avatar?" asked Katara hoping the answer would be yes. The real reason Katara was asking was because she wanted Kagome to fall in love. "Katara, I don't know… I mean I barely know him so lay off would you?" Kagome blushed, her heart pounded a little had her search come to an end?

Just then Inuyasha spotted land. "Hey guys we need to get supplies, so let's dock and head to that village," said the proud demon triumphantly. "I know this village, my brother Sokka is here. He's training with the Bone Slayer Warriors," said Katara with excitement. They headed toward the village, and Kagome grew eager with impatience once more. She was excited to meet Sokka, and she wondered what kind of warrior he was.

Meanwhile, the Prince was angered that Katara, Kagome, and Inuyasha all managed to escape. "Prince Zuko, don't worry about the prisoners they were of no value to you father," said Iro. "But Uncle, those girls lied to me and to the Fire Nation. I actually thought I could be friends with Katara; I liked her I opened up to her. She deceived me Uncle, and yet she tried to explain herself and I refused to listen," retorted the Fire Lord's son.

"Zuko, do not be angry with yourself. I see you care a great deal for your friend, but you should have held your temper. Find Katara and you shall find the Avatar as well. Search for both Prince Zuko make right what you have wronged," said the General wisely. "Perhaps you're right Uncle. I think I may have feelings for Katara, but she's a water bender," sighed Zuko. "What difference does that make? My grandfather married an earth bender. My point is if you think finding this girl would honor yourself then go after her."


	6. Heart Filled Truth

**Chapter 6 Heart Filled Truth**

"Sokka? Is that you?" asked Katara. "Hello sis how's your travelling going?" he asked. He had short hair with some held up in a warrior's bun. "It's been interesting Sokka. I want you to meet my friends Kagome and Inuyasha the half demon."

"Well, hello everyone, I'm Sokka, Katara's elder brother." They all waved at Sokka, well at least Kagome did; Inuyasha stood there unimpressed as usual. "I have some people I want you to meet Sango the Bone Slaying Trainer and Miroku the wise man," chortled Sokka.

Before their eyes a young woman appeared. She was wearing a black uniform with red markings on the shoulders; her weapon was odd, a gigantic boomerang forged from demon bones. "Hello I am Sango, your brother is an excellent warrior with skills beyond description," Sango said with praise.

"And I am Miroku, the wisest man you ladies will ever meet. Please step into my office I need to ask you two some very personal questions," the Monk said. His monk attire was royal purple, clearly Buddhist in practice with a spiritual staff to match. Then Kagome and Katara sat down, "Will one of you please bear my children?" he asked as he held Katara and Kagome's hands. Both were horrified and decided to slap the Monk with as much force as they could.

"Kagome can I speak with you alone there is something I need to ask you in private," he said as his face went from playful to serious. "Yes what is it?" she wondered. "I noticed spiritual energy surrounding you. Then I noticed you were the woman from Kaede's vision. So I must ask you, have you found the Avatar? Or someone you believe to be him? Yes I know all about Kaede's vision, as a spiritual man I have the power to see other holy men and women's visions. Sharing visions often happens to Monks, Sages, and Priestesses; its how we connect and know what is happening in the spiritual realm. So I know you are the one person who can find the Avatar, are you in love?"

"Miroku, I hardly know you…this whole conversation has my mind in knots. I am however, obligated to tell you the truth. I am starting to have feelings for Inuyasha, but I don't know why. When we were on the Fire Nation vessel I knew something was different about him and so I trusted my gut. I care a great deal for him, but I don't know if I'm in love with him yet, like you Miroku, I barely know him and yet I feel as if that doesn't matter. I think overtime, I could grow to love him, but for now I am just fond of him. But since Kaede's vision was about me…I will say this Inuyasha is more than likely to be the Avatar," Kagome stopped talking, she hadn't realized how much Inuyasha inspired her or how much she cared for him.

"Miroku, I'm gonna leave this hut now, I need a minute alone…I am kind of in shock to tell you the truth," she sighed. "Ah I see you were unaware of Kaede's vision coming true, just as you did not realize your true feelings for Inuyasha. Very well you may go." Kagome left the room, she was attracted to Inuyasha. How can he be the Avatar? Was she truly in love with a boy she hardly knew, if she didn't find out for certain soon the world would be doomed. Katara and Inuyasha were by a near river. She practiced pulling and pushing the water; waves rose and fell as a tide was created.

"Kagome are you alright? You don't look so good. What happened in there?" asked Katara. Kagome did not say anything, how could she-she knew who the Avatar was. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked concerned. "I know who the Avatar is, but you're not going to believe me." Kagome said while looking away, she began to shake as tears of shock ran down her rosy cheeks. "Who is it Kagome?" Katara asked knowing she was the only person besides Kaede and Miroku to know her secret. Katara wondered who Kagome fell in love with and this fast.

"The Avatar is Inu… Inuyasha," she mumbled. "I am how do you know that?" barked Inuyasha. "I can't tell you, Inuyasha. All I can tell you is Miroku and Kaede know something about me. Kaede summoned me from another time period because she had a vision that when I was ready I would find the Avatar. And so I have, it's you Inuyasha," cried Kagome. "Oh Kagome," said Katara. Kagome was in love, she knew it and she couldn't stop herself. She knew that he could not love her in return. Even though they do not know one another it made no difference.

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko was still hunting the seas for Katara and the Avatar. What Zuko did not know is when he found Katara he would soon have the Avatar in his clutches. His time was coming all he had to do was be ready.


	7. Zuko Cries

**Chapter 7 Zuko Cries**

Prince Zuko began his day fire bending. "Prince Zuko, be more aggressive if the Avatar fought you now you would not be ready. Is there something on your young mind nephew?" asked Iro. "Yes Uncle, Katara is on my mind. I keep beating myself up…I treated her poorly. I'm blinded Uncle I should be looking for the Avatar, but I thought about what you said, I should honor myself before my father. I will only be truly happy if I do that," said the honored Prince.

"Oh my nephew I am so proud of you. Even in your banishment you have found honor. If you were my son, I would never have exiled you, I would have been proud to call you son. But since I'm your Uncle, Prince Zuko, I am more proud to call you my honored nephew. You have more honor in exile, you have shown real honor by serving yourself first," said Iro, as he said this Zuko ran to his Uncle and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you Uncle, thank you for everything. I am proud to be your nephew, but I need to find the Avatar." Zuko said to his proud Uncle.

"Oh my Prince, you don't need to find him today. I love you nephew and I will always be here for you," said General Iro whose eyes became glossy and scarlet red. "I love you to, Uncle Iro. I am glad that you accept me for who I am, unlike my father who exiled me," Zuko said as tears fell down his face and salty water embedded his scar.

He was finally changing, for the first time Zuko felt like he had purpose. Prince Zuko wanted to change; he hated his father so why should he honor him? "Uncle, should I give up my search for the Avatar? Or should I keep going? I'm so lost Uncle, I don't know what to do, the Fire Nation expects me to find the Avatar but I don't want to do this anymore. Katara was right a General could search for him instead of me. I'm not an errand boy," said Zuko as flames made their way to his heart.

"Oh Zuko, do what your heart tells you. If you don't want to search then don't, what more can your father do to you, he exiled you! Besides, looking for Katara might clam you down my young Prince," Iroh said to his honored nephew.

Meanwhile back at the Bone Slaying village Katara felt something, a change of heart perhaps. "Kagome, Zuko is looking for me I can feel it. I know he wants to capture the Avatar, but if we don't tell him that Inuyasha is the Avatar then it should be fine," said Katara. "Whose side are you on Katara? He's the Fire Lord's son, a threat to us!" snapped the amber eyed Inuyasha. "INUYASHA SIT!" shouted Kagome. "What was that for Kagome?" he asked. "How dare you Inuyasha. Can you not tell that Katara loves him, idiot!" said Kagome.

"I don't love him Kagome! I just want to be his friend that's it. We had a misunderstanding last time, he thought I lied to him. I have to set this right, and besides how would you feel if you opened up to someone to find out they are a fake?" she sighed sadly. "I know he's changing, I just need to wait for him," Katara replied.

Weeks passed, no Zuko. Not even a ship appeared on the horizon, until one day…A large familiar vessel was soon spotted. The Bone Slaying village felt uneasy about the whole thing. The Fire Nation soon ported and docked. Fire Guards came out ready to defend their Prince if need be. Katara emerged from a nearby hut, wondering what all the commotion was about. Her blue eyes concentrated on the Fire Guard, she knew whose ship this belonged to. From the top of the ship, Prince Zuko descended toward land. His heart pounded when he saw Katara. Their eyes met, "I am so sorry Katara for everything. I was so angered on my ship, you lied to me about your identity, but you tried to explain yourself. In turn I slammed a door in your face. I'm sorry, I am I wronged you," said Zuko showing honor for the first time in his life.

"My nephew could barely train my dear," budded in Uncle Iro. "I forgive you Zuko. I had to lie about my name, it's my fault. I tried telling you Prince Zuko…I…" She was interrupted, "Zuko, my name is Zuko. Not Prince Zuko, never call me that again. I missed you Katara, I don't know why but I just had to see you again." And with that they hugged one another and went to the village.


	8. Fire Sage and Kidnap!

**Chapter 8 Fire Sage and Kidnap**!

"Lord Ozai, you have a chance to destroy the world once and for all," said a loyal Fire Sage. "How is that loyal Sage?" ordered the domineering Fire Lord. "At the end of the summer my lord, there will be a great comet which will give each fire bender the ability of 100 fire benders. You could wipe out the others like our fathers generations before. They wiped out all the air nomads, because a comet strengthened their bending techniques," continued the Sage.

"Why were the air nomads wiped out, Great Sage?" asked the Fire Lord. "Because your highness, the fire benders of old knew that the air nomads would have the next Avatar come from their line. By wiping them out, the Fire Nation of old knew the cycle would be broken. But rumors have spread, that not all were wiped out. Some believe the Avatar is still alive and so your dishonored son is looking for him. If one air nomad survived sir, I'm sure that he'd be the Avatar. As a spiritual man sir, I have come to realize a deadly truth. There is a woman sir, named Kagome… through meditation I have discovered that the man this woman falls in love with is the Avatar and last air bender alive," said Loyal Sage Ping. "Thank you my Sage, you have done well. Tell the Fire Guard Fleet to get themselves ready, we have a woman to find," and with that Fire Lord Ozai prepared for battle.

The Bone Slaying village grew more and more suspicious of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was starting to accept his role as the Avatar for Kagome's sake. The more Inuyasha believed in himself, the more Kagome's spirits were lifted. Then one day it happened, while Katara was water bending, Inuyasha decided to give it a try.

He stood next to Katara, and extended his arms outward. "Inuyasha I know you can water bend go on and give it a try," said Katara. "Remember water is the element of change. It flows, let your emotions flow out of you as if they are being poured out of you." Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes, he recalled the time he and Kagome discussed the big and little dipper. He relaxed and concentrated on that emotion; when he did water rose up from the river like a mighty wave. Inuyasha was water bending, but he had much to learn.

Kagome watched him, there was no denying it she loved him. In the distance Prince Zuko watched Kagome; he saw the way she lit up when she looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome, come here," he whispered so Katara and Inuyasha would not hear. "Yes Prince Zuko?" asked Kagome.

"I am sorry for my earlier actions on my Fire vessel. I am trying so hard to change; I am not my father's puppet anymore. I've decided to stop hunting the Avatar." "Prince Zuko, why the change of heart?" asked Kagome all ears.

"Well you see, my Uncle told me to honor myself and since finding Katara meant more to me than some stupid Avatar witch hunt, I am happier. I see the way you look at him. You think no one notices? Kagome tell me, are you in love with Inuyasha?" asked Zuko. "Yes…yes I am. Here's the truth Prince Zuko, I am not from this time period, I was summoned here to find the Avatar. The priestess Kaede told me the man I fall in love with is the Avatar; Inuyasha can bend now but unless we unite the jewel he will never win the war. Without the _Jewel of Four Nations_, the Avatar is powerless," she murmured.

"He is the Avatar then? So the rumors were real. I could never hurt Katara again, but it'd be so easy for me to take Inuyasha to my father, then I'd gain my honor back. But it's not honorable when you think about it," said Zuko. "I am falling for your friend Katara. I can't help myself, but being with her calms me down. As for you and Inuyasha I am convinced it will work itself out. I will teach Inuyasha how to fire bend and perhaps my Uncle Iro can help as well," stated Zuko. Then out of nowhere Zuko's Fire Guard captured Kagome, apparently they received a letter by Hawk stating that Kagome can locate the Avatar. Prince Zuko tried to fight off the fleet but there were too many of them.

The Fire Guard stood strong, knocking out Zuko and leaving his body near the river; where Inuyasha was practicing his bending. "INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome, but it was too late she was on the Fire vessel. She cried in terror, she had been kidnapped again. She cried herself to sleep, thinking that Inuyasha would not come.


	9. The Last Air Bender

**Chapter 9 The Last Air Bender**

Prince Zuko woke up several hours later, he had a terrible headache. "Inuyasha he's waking up!" Katara exclaimed while healing his wound. "It's about time! Zuko where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said worried. "My Fire Guard mutinied against me, they kidnapped Kagome. I tried fighting them off; my father must have sent a letter to them. Before she was taken Kagome told me that she can locate the Avatar, that's why my father sent for her…he's after you Inuyasha," said Zuko.

"Don't tell me, Kagome told you how she can locate the Avatar? She didn't tell me and I am the Avatar. How is that fair? I am the Avatar and yet, she never told me how she found me or how she knew I was the Avatar before I did!" snapped Inuyasha while gazing at Zuko's facial scar. "Yes she told me, but it's not my place to tell you Inuyasha that's her business. Now I have a question for you Inuyasha, how can you be the Avatar if you are a half demon? The Avatar was supposed to be born from the air nomad line, and I don't believe you are an air nomad unless I am mistaken," said Zuko.

"First of all Zuko who told you I am the Avatar, I mean before I just blurted it out?" asked Inuyasha. "That's easy Kagome told me before she was captured. I told her I am done hunting the Avatar, which I am, so she told me it's you" explained Zuko while in pain. He continued to lie on the floor and when he did this Katara felt horrified. "Well alright," Inuyasha began. "To answer your question…My mother was human, she was an air nomad; the monks all loved her. She fell in love with my father, a full demon, and they got married. When I came into the world, the monks were terrified. Never had a half demon been born among the air nomads, so they sent my mother away with me. They told her to teach me air bending in secret; I remember learning it as a kid. Then one day the Fire Nation decided to rid the world of air nomads and my mother hid me. She ended up dying; I became the opposite of air nomad ways. I hid my air bending skills from the Fire Nation and joined the war. But since I was the only air bending half demon, they would never suspect me. I never realized though, that the new Avatar would be born into the air nomads. I suppose that makes sense when the last three Avatars' were Fire, Earth, and Water; I guess it was the air nomad's turn to have the Avatar come from their line. That must be why the Fire Lord wiped out all the other air nomads he was trying to stop the cycle from happening," said Inuyasha realizing his destiny.

"It makes sense though; you're the last air bender in the world Inuyasha. I am glad Kagome found you. It's good that your past has remained hidden from the Fire Nation for all these years," commented Katara. "I am to but how did Kagome know I was the last air bender? I never told anyone…" said Inuyasha baffled. "She didn't know. My grandmother, Kaede the priestess had a vision about Kagome finding the Avatar. Her vision told her that whoever she fell in love with would be the Avatar. Don't you see Inuyasha? Kagome found you because she has feelings for you," retorted Katara.

"We must rescue Kagome," said Inuyasha ignoring what Katara said. "We need to unite the _Jewel of Four Nations_, without the jewel my powers are useless," added Inuyasha. "Well I'm in let's save Kagome. I do want to heal first though," said Zuko with so much exhaustion he was falling in and out of consciousness. "The plan is to save Kagome, unite the Jewel, defeat the Fire Nation and make it back in time to watch NCIS (alluding to Gibbs is a must have) works for me!" sighed Katara. So the three of them waited for Zuko to heal, while he was healing they discussed their plans on freeing Kagome from the Fire Lord's clutches.


	10. Trailing Kagome

**Chapter 10 Trailing Kagome**

Kagome was frightened, unsure what to do in her current situation. She was afraid of being in this time period without the love of her close friends. She thought about going back home through the well, Kaede said that she could go home once she found the Avatar. Finding him seemed easy enough, she loved Inuyasha and now the world could be saved; the world had their Avatar so why did the thought of going home make Kagome uneasy? Was her longing to be with Inuyasha really stronger than her desire to go home?

Being in love Inuyasha was everything to her, she recalled the conversation she had with Prince Zuko about Inuyasha. "Kagome tell me are you in love with Inuyasha?" As she remembered that tears fell down her face she grew impatient and weary in the Fire Nation vessel. Kagome sat upward in the cell, her body ached for sleep but her heart was too hurt for that.

Meanwhile, Miroku the monk was in a trance. He was having a vision one that predicted summer's end. His vision told him of a comet that would help Fire Lord Ozai win the war and end it. He learned that the comet made all Fire Benders stronger and harder to defeat. The vision ended, scaring Miroku who ran to tell his friends the news. "I can't believe my Father would really use a comet to end the world. I now realize how truly evil he is," said Prince Zuko. "What does this mean Uncle? What does Miroku's vision mean for Inuyasha? He can air bend and water bend a little bit. He needs to earth and fire bend?!" "Well my Nephew, I think we can help Inuyasha with fire bending, we are fire benders after all. You should both train together Prince Zuko, he would benefit from a good teacher such as yourself," said Iro complementing his only Nephew. Their relationship was a powerful one; Uncle Iro was a powerful General at one time. While he was General he led a siege on Ba Sing Se, during the siege his son Leuten was killed. The news hurt Iro, his only heir had died. Prince Zuko dishonored his father and was exiled; through his banishment he found his Uncle. His Uncle healed, when Iro realized he could father his Nephew he felt happiness once more. Zuko in turn found love and a father figure from his Uncle. To Iro, Zuko will never replace Leuten, but to Zuko his Uncle had replaced that horrible man, the world knew as Lord Ozai.

"We should save Kagome first!" Inuyasha pointed out. "I am trained, I know how to track down people," shouted Zuko. Then the companions, departed to search for the visioned Kagome. Prince Zuko followed the trail easily, while Inuyasha picked up their scent.

It took Prince Zuko three days to track them. By the third day, they almost gave up hope. "Zuko, I know you're doing your best but it's almost impossible to track Kagome down. If we had a ship Prince, it would be easier to find her," Katara said. "Katara I told you to call me Zuko." Katara was trembling; she loved the Fire Lord's son. She was afraid of this, she sometimes wondered if Zuko was only playing nice, so he could get Inuyasha. She knew that this could not be true; she didn't want to be used by the first man she loved.

"Katara, why are you trembling? We will find Kagome, I promise. You can trust me, Katara. I was planning on chartering a ship tomorrow. Thanks for the suggestion." "Zuko," cried Katara. "I'm scared and I don't know why. I fear for Kagome's life, I don't want her to die. I am having mixed feeling for you…and," she stopped. "Why are you having mixed feelings for me? Can't you trust me? I told Kagome that I would never hurt you again, that I could never be on the wrong side again," Zuko said.

"You really said that? You barely know me, Prince Zuko," said Katara; calling him Prince Zuko made it easier for her to hide her feelings from him. "Katara, I know there's something going on between us. I can feel it, well at least I think there is," replied the Fire Prince. "Zuko there's nothing going on between us. I think you are reading into something that's not there," blushed Katara, but at this point she was so nervous that her shoulders shook uncontrollably. "Then why are you shaking Katara? I thought we had something. I wanted us to; well at least I thought I did. My life has calmed down because my Uncle save me and you are healing me. You were the first person my age to actually take an interest in me. I didn't want to lose that feeling, so when I went after you I was hoping to get that feeling back. I wanted to share more moments like that with you Katara. I really care about you; I don't say that to a lot of people. I never really trusted people this easily before, do you understand?" he stopped, and then wrapped his arms around Katara.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" he asked while holding her, Katara could tell Zuko never wanted to let go. "What do you want to ask me?" she asked while hiding her face in the shelter of his shoulders. "Katara do you love me?"


	11. Getting a Ship

**Chapter 11 Getting a Ship!**

"Kagome needs to be saved Inuyasha; before Lord Ozai kills her to find you," said General Iro. "I realize that but it's not my fault I just found out, I'm the Avatar." "Inuyasha, you will save Lady Kagome I have no doubts about that," said Miroku, as he continued. "I've been speaking with Lady Kaede through mediation, and she has informed me that the _Jewel of Four Nations_ must be collected. In ancient days, the Fire Benders of old sought the jewel and destroyed it; upon destroying it they separated it with hopes that the Avatar would never find it. Soon after the jewel's destruction and separation, the Fire Lord of old sought out to kill the Avatar before he could unite the jewel. The air nomads were wiped out as a result. However, because Inuyasha's mother hid him from the Fire Nation; the Fire Benders never found Inuyasha and being a half demon helps to hide the truth. Being the only air bending half demon ever recorded has its benefits. The Fire Lord is looking for a man not a half demon. But for now Inuyasha, we must rescue Lady Kagome from the Fire Nation," the humble monk said. Then Inuyasha understood why he was chosen to save the world; he was to stop the Fire Lord before the comet came, master the elements, unite the jewel, and save Kagome in order to achieve victory.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara were still talking. "Katara do you love me?" asked Prince Zuko hoping for an honest response. "Prince Zuko, I don't know how to answer. The truth is I am confused; a part of me is scared to be with you but after all you just said to me…I," she was interrupted Prince Zuko was pulling her closer toward him.

"Katara, I know that you're confused about me. Just because I'm the Fire Lord's son doesn't mean you have to fear me. I am on your side, I would never use you to take Inuyasha to my father, I've changed Katara!" said Zuko. "Do you love me Katara? Because I am falling in love with you; you're the only person besides my Uncle that understands me. I promise I will never hurt you again, I will try not to," the Prince stopped and looked down into Katara's blue eyes only to see the hideous fire mark upon his own face.

"Zuko, I do love you. I have been hiding it because I was scared to admit my feelings for you. I've been a fool, I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do. Fire benders murdered my mother and falling in love with you, a fire bender, does that make me a hypocrite?" asked Katara. "No I don't think it does. My Uncle once told me my great grandfather fell in love with an earth bender. I think it's the way it's supposed to be don't analyze it Katara. Now let me ask you again! Do you Katara of the water tribe, love me Prince Zuko an exiled fire bender?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, my Prince I love you. I am just happy to…" Then Zuko grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her realizing that his life had meaning and purpose again. Katara kissed him back excepting that her dead mother from above was smiling on their love. Together Zuko and Katara walked back to the others. They held hands as the night air cooled down. The sun had set and the stars shown radiantly in the sky.

"Zuko" called Miroku. "We have a lot to talk about. Kagome must be freed, so in the morning we should get a ship it's much faster than swimming," he jest. "I know my Uncle and I were gonna charter a ship in the morning."

Morning came, the sun rays were glorious. The breeze was gentle, kissing their faces with air. Iro and Prince Zuko left the camp to charter a ship. "Excuse me," called Iro. "Yes what do ye want?" said the pirate. "How much is it to charter your ship? Our friend has been captured and we would love the help of humble pirates," bowed Iro.

"There's no need to bow old man. For you 500 pieces of eight," said the pirate. The pirate wore a patch similar to Kaede's. His face was long like a horse. He wore patched up grey shorts and a broken red jacket chewed up by a dragon demon. "Uncle Iro we don't need to put our fate into the hands of these fiends," said Zuko. "Iroh? General Iro of the Fire Nation," called the pirate. "Yes that's me. My nephew is the Prince; he's trying to defeat his father in this war."

"For you, your highness a free ship chartered by the world's most honest pirates," said the pirate showing his nasty teeth. "Very well, pirates join me and help me save my friend. Once you have done this you are free to plunder my former Fire Nation vessel." "Good bye for now," bowed General Iro. The pirate bowed back unsure what it meant. Zuko and the elderly General made their way back to the camp. "Everyone prepare to leave we have a ship!"


	12. The Pirate King

**Chapter 12 The Pirate King **

The companions all loaded their belongings onto the ship. "Sokka, what are you doing?" asked Katara. "I don't know! I can't find my boomerang," he sighed. "Sokka, how many times do I have to tell you that this weapon is your life?" snapped Sango. "I'm sorry Sango, it's just I…I forgot," he laughed.

Miroku slowly snuck around the camp, he sat behind a bush waiting to strike. "Wait hands…wait" he told himself, then Miroku leapt from the brush and his hands found Sango's ass. "OH SANGO! Will you please bear my…" SLAP! Miroku had a read mark on his face, it resembled Zuko's fire burned eye.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" asked Zuko. "Yes Zu-boo," Katara announced. "Zu-boo? What the hell is that Katara a pet name?" laughed Sokka. "Yes, I suppose it is," she said while boarding the pirate ship. "Zuko are you gonna take that? You are a man right?" Sokka snorted.

"It's cool…she is my girlfriend after all," he blushed. "Oh your girlfriend that's fine. WAIT …she's my sister…!" Sokka said while boarding the ship. "Hey kid ye look shocked come and have some grog," said the pirate. "Who are you?" asked Sokka.

"Tooth Pick the pirate." "Oh well I'm nose picker the retard," said Sokka mockingly. "Hey guys we have another one named Nose Picker. Hey Nose Picker have some grog," he jested at Sokka. Sokka took the glass and three bottles later Katara found him. "Sokka? Get up now and stop drinking!" Katara frowned. Then the pirates began to sing:

_All Hail the Pirate King,_

_Master of drinking everything,_

_All hail this mighty lad,_

_This grog's the best he's ever had…_

"Well Pirate King, we've found Kagome's kidnappers and their Fire Nation vessel," said Inuyasha. "Okay Inu-Iro-ku!" he hiccupped. "Leave Sokka, let's go get Kagome," said Katara. The Zuko, Katara, Inuyasha and Iro snuck onto the Fire Vessel. Inuyasha followed his nose and searched all over the ship. Inuyasha searched until he found the old prison hold.

"Kagome is that you?" asked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. "Hold still, iron reaver soul stealer," said Inuyasha while taking his demon claws and breaking the prison lock. "Come on Kagome! We have a lot to do," said Inuyasha. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and with great force Inuyasha flew to the top of the Fire Vessel. The Fire Guard spotted them, and the bending began. Prince Zuko joined in and knocked out many guards with is fire fist.

Meanwhile on the ship, "Men as your new Pirate King *HICCUP* I feel responsible for people and stuff. So let's go win a fire bubble…I mean babble!" "Battle sir?" asked a pirate.  
"That to," so Sokka and his loyal band of drunken morons gathered grog barrels together.

"Take Kagome and run," said Zuko. Katara and Kagome ran onto the pirate ship. The Fire Guard surrounded and cornered the Prince and half demon. "Uncle run!" said Zuko. "No Prince," said Iro protecting his nephew. Then a fire bender shot lightning at Iro, piercing his heart. "UNCLE!" screamed Zuko. Flames and a firewall surrounded Inuyasha and the Prince. Inuyasha then used air bending to fight the flames off. The wind pushed the flames away from them.

"Inuyasha, do that again," called Sokka. Sokka and the pirates then pushed the flammable grog barrels onto the fire benders; whose flames grew more and more intense as Inuyasha air bended their flames into their faces like a back fire. With his Uncle on his back Zuko and Inuyasha escaped.

"Sokka you did it!" said Katara surprised. "Kagome, good to see you," she said as she hugged her friend after all this time! Then the pirates began to sing another song for their King.

_Hail hail, the Pirate King,_

_The one who destroyed everything,_

_Hail hail, the mighty dog,_

_Who air bended our lovely grog_

Then they stopped singing and left their ship and took over the Fire Vessel as promised by Prince Zuko. "Inuyasha thanks for saving me again," said Kagome. "You're welcome," said Inuyasha grabbing her hand. The companions watched the pirates sail away in their new vessel. As they did this the sunset, and the Avatar was still safe.


	13. Uncle Iro Wake Up

**Chapter 13 Uncle Iro Wake Up! **

Prince Zuko carried his Uncle on his back. He carried him to a nearby bed, like a hammock and placed his precious Uncle down. "Oh Uncle, I'm so sorry that you got hurt. It should have been me," Zuko cried out. "No nephew, you are young and I am old. I've lived a long life now it is your turn," said Iro holding onto life. "Uncle please, I can't survive without you. You've been a father to me…please Uncle not like this...not now," Zuko bawled his eyes out, the tears were bitter in taste. "Zuko, I need earth kingdom medicine. Take me to Ba Sing Se and hurry my Son…hurry Leuten," said Iro.

Iro then passed out as though he were no longer alive, he would not get up. His body lay there in the hammock cocoon, Zuko continued to mourn and grovel over his Uncle. Zuko refused to eat or leave his Uncle's side. "Zuko…Zuko there you are I've been looking everywhere for you," said Katara. "What's wrong?" asked Katara.

"My Uncle won't wake up. He's gravely ill and needs earth kingdom medicine. I can't lose him Katara, I can't. He called me Leuten," cried Zuko feeling like a replacement. "Who's Leuten?" asked Katara. "Leuten is his dead son. I'm a replacement son," he yelled while crying with pain and rage. "Uncle I HATE YOU! Don't die…I hate you, you old man. You always thought I was Leuten! Don't die…Uncle!" Zuko bawled as the tears embedded in his scar; Katara held him as he continued to snob in her arms.

"Oh Katara, what do I do? I can't lose my Uncle. I already lost my beloved mother. I lost my cousin Leuten…I lost everyone…I'm so lost. I can't be exiled without my Uncle," he cried. "Zuko calm down. First of all you are no one's replacement and second he will get better." Then Katara informed her friends of Zuko's Uncle, they all agreed that going to Ba Sing Se was the best idea.

Ba Sing Se's sea port was majestic. The pirate ship came into the kingdom with no problems. The ship docked and everyone unloaded. Ba Sing Se was a large city made from marble that grew from the earth. The high walls surrounded the city; Zuko was in shock at how wealthy the earth kingdom was. They made their way to the palace, as two guards stopped them.  
"Where do you think you're going," called the first. "To the Earth King, my uncle's ill," said Zuko. "I know you, you're the banished Fire Prince and this is your dead Uncle pathetic," said the second. "Please help me," Zuko bowed. "Perhaps if I arrested you!" snapped the first in a hatful tone. "You will help him," demanded Inuyasha. "Who are you?" they barked. "I'm the Avatar," he said showing off his air bending. "THE…the Avatar! I'm so sorry sir, we didn't mean any harm. Yes sir we will help him right away!" said the second.

The guards took them to the royal throne room. "Your highness the Avatar demands your presence." "Proceed and bring him to me," said the Earth King. Inuyasha bowed next to Prince Zuko. "Your highness can you help my friend? He's suffered much turmoil," said Inuyasha as he continued. "Yes, what do you want?" asked the Earth King. "I was hoping sir, that you could heal my friend's Uncle. His Uncle fell ill when Fire Benders attacked," he explained to the Earth King. "Ah I see, and where is this friend, bring him to me!" demanded the King.

Prince Zuko made his way to the throne and bowed to the Earth King. "Your highness, my name is Prince Zuko and after visiting your great city I know that the Earth Kingdom is strong. I am humbled to be in your presence, I am not worthy to be in your great kingdom," said Zuko. "Brave Prince, son of the Fire Lord, I am honored to have you here. I will certainly help your Uncle," said the King.

"Well, where is Iro?" he asked. Prince Zuko showed the Earth King where General Iro was. Uncle Iro was in a cold sweat but still not awake, Zuko grew more and more concerned at this. Earth Benders and an Oracle boarded the pirate ship. They were preparing themselves to heal the General. Inuyasha decided it was best to stay in Ba Sing Se, until Iro was completely healed.

"Inuyasha, I see you've decided to stay in Ba Sing Se for a while," said the Earth King. "That's the plan, at least 'til Iro is healed. This means the world to Zuko, he is the Fire Lord's son but he wishes to change and save the world not rule over it like his father. Your highness, I am curious do you know the whereabouts of the _jewel of four nations_?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well for a long time, the Earth Kingdom has secretly looked and searched the world for parts of the jewel. You see, when the jewel was first made the first Avatar forced all the elements together. By separating them, the Fire Nation divided the elements into their original element form. So instead of all elements forced together in the jewel, they were divided and each element dispersed and reunited with their original element. Meaning all the divided earth fragments reunited into one piece of the jewel. In theory the jewel is divided in four parts; four parts that are equal and four parts that need to be reunited," said the King.

"So if I unite these four jewel fragments, I can defeat the Fire Lord and end the war?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha, that's what it means. The good news for you is the Earth Benders have found the earth jewel fragment, we have it here in Ba Sing Se," said the Earth King. "Can I have it?" asked Inuyasha. "You can after you prove yourself! In order to obtain and earn Ba Sing Se's Earth jewel fragment you must retrieve the other three fragments. Then return to my city, and reunite them before my eyes. Can you do this Inuyasha? Or are you afraid young Avatar?" asked the King. "I accept your challenge under one condition; give me an Earth bending Master."


	14. The Blind Bender

**Chapter 14 The Blind Bender**

"Lord Ozai, sir the Kagome woman has escaped! Fire benders and the Fire Guard from your son's Fire vessel tell me that Prince Zuko has joined the Avatar and is in league with the water tribe and water benders. They also say the Avatar is a powerful air bender, can you believe that an air bender. He's unlike the dead air benders, he's a half demon. But that's an interesting turn of events isn't it sir?" said Fire Sage Ping. "Thank you faithful servant; let's find the Avatar and kill him once and for all. And faithful Sage bring me Azula, my daughter," said Lord Ozai.

The Fire Sage left the royal throne royal and found Azula lurking the halls of their Fire palace. Azula was a beautiful disaster, a monster within but a beauty outwardly. Her long black hair matched her black twisted heart. "Azula, Lord Ozai demands to see you!" "Very well," she smirked coldly with her blood red smile. "Azula, you have been a worthy daughter and are heir to my throne. Your brother however, is friends with the Avatar and has chosen to be a traitor. Azula bring him to me, dead. I want you to find your brother and end him," he said. "Your wish is my command," she laughed heartlessly.

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko stayed with his Uncle. Three weeks had passed since the lightning attack to his heart. After weeks of sleeping, Iro woke up. "Prince Zuko? Are you nearby?" asked the healing man. "Yes Uncle, I'm here. I've been by your side for three weeks. I had my friends take you to Ba Sing Se to heal, that's where we are now Uncle. We are in the Earth Kingdom, its beautiful here," replied Zuko.

"Oh Zuko, you are strong and brave like your mother Ursa! She would be so proud of you, I am proud of you my nephew," said Iro. "Then why…why did you call me Leuten? I'm not your son…am I his replacement Uncle?" he asked while rubbing his scarred eye. "Oh Zuko, never! You are my nephew, no one on earth could replace my first son, just as no one can replace my second son," replied Iro. "Second son?" asked Zuko confused. "You Prince Zuko. When I wrote my will, I signed my life's treasures to my only heir; I declared that you Prince Zuko. I knew that your father would leave you nothing, and so I adopted you in a sense. When you were a baby Ursa asked me to be your Godfather, and that I am!" said Iro.

"You did that for me? Why Uncle?" asked the bashful Prince. "Because Zuko I had faith in you, I knew you would overcome your father's wrath. I still have faith in you, that you will take your rightful place on the throne when you are ready," he said. "You will be a great Fire Lord one day, Zuko." "Thanks Uncle," Zuko said as he hugged his Godfather with love and gratitude.

Ba Sing Se was starting to annoy Inuyasha; the King gave him Earth Bending Masters that didn't understand how to train a half demon. The first Master was scared of Inuyasha's temper, the second his claws, the third thought he was a woman.

"Your highness, no offense but these Masters suck. Do you have anyone else?" he pleaded. "I have one more, named Toph," he said. "Great, go get her," Inuyasha said. "I'm already here twinkle toes," said Toph. Toph was a small 12 year old girl that wore a wealthy Earth Kingdom robe. The robe was emerald and fell to the ground in flowing heaps. "Well?" she said. "This can't be Toph," Inuyasha laughed. "Trust me I am sunshine," Toph replied.

"Well Avatar I aint gonna wait all day. Show me what the powerful Avatar can do?" she grinned. "Fine," he said. Inuyasha then began to air bend at Toph, who knocked him down before air was formed. "How did you that?" Kagome asked as she cheered from the sidelines.

"I am blind, I felt the vibrations and figured out where he was located before he could strike," Toph said. "Well, I've been proven wrong. Will you teach me how to earth bend?" asked the half demon Avatar. "Sure I'll teach you, but you must learn to trust your sense of touch first the way I do. The trick is to trust your other senses, and not rely on sight to see your opponent," "But that's impossible to do," said Inuyasha. "Hello blind girl," she said.

Inuyasha nodded and realized if a blind 12 year old can do this then she is worth learning from. "I can learn to not trust my eyes," he said after a moment. "Excellent! We start at dawn Twinkle toes," and with that Toph left them to their thoughts.


	15. Time for Training

**Chapter 15 Time For Training **

The sun glittered, Ba Sing Se was safe and the people were strong. "Rise and shine twinkle toes! Time to train you in the art of earth bending," said Toph lifting Inuyasha in the air with an earth mountain. "Toph, may I?" asked Kagome. "May you what?" asked Toph. "Get Inuyasha down from the earth heap?" she begged. "Sure thing sunshine," Toph laughed she liked Kagome already.

"Sit boy!" commanded Kagome, when she said this Inuyasha's demon possessed necklace brought him down to earth like the atomic bomb. "What the hell? Now I have two girls picking on me?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Okay Buttercup," Toph began. "Feeling earth is a tough job, first you need to trust your other senses. Put sight out of mind if you will," said Toph. Toph handed Kagome a blind fold. "Put this on him okay, Princess?" she snapped. "Sure thing," nodded Kagome. "Kagome what is this?" he asked. "It's a blind fold Twinkle wonder. So get used to it!" she smiled and continued. "Now feel the earth around you, notice where your surroundings are! Kagome to my left, an ant hill to my right, and Prince Twinkle Toes coming closer," finished Toph.

Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iro had left the pirate ship to witness Inuyasha train. Inuyasha was training in an earth kingdom dueling arena; much like today's ancient coliseum. "Who you calling, Twinkle Toes? Who is this girl anyways Kagome?" asked the Prince. "It's Inuyasha's Earth Bending Master, her name is Toph. Don't judge her age or size; she's incredible she's blind and is telling Inuyasha not to trust his vision when looking for enemies. It actually makes sense though, she's telling him to feel vibrations in the Earth, for example she knew where you were and that's why she called you Twinkle Toes, she was showing Inuyasha how to find people through vibrations," finished Kagome.

"Wow, that actually is a great way of teaching someone Earth bending," said Prince Zuko. "Oh my son," began Iro. "Yes Uncle, what is it?" humbled Zuko. "I have some training of my own to give you," bragged the elderly General. "General Iro, I'm glad to see you looking well this morning," commented Kagome modestly.

"Hey people can you leave or something? I'm trying to teach Mr. Avatar over here!" Toph shouted. "Fine we'll go. My name's Prince Zuko for the record," barked Prince Zuko. "And mine is Toph nice to meet you!" she said. "Toph, I'm General Iroh, can I interest you in some Jasmine Tea after your training session?" "That'd be super see you in a bit grandpa sunshine," she laughed.

"Toph what's with all the names?" Inuyasha asked. "It's just what I do I guess. Anyways back to earth bending. Feel your surrounds Inuyasha tell me what your feet see," she told the mighty half demon. Inuyasha then relied on his sense of touch, he concentrated on the earth for a moment and when he did he noticed Toph on his left when she began on his right. "You're on my left," he shouted. "Excellent!"

In another part of Ba Sing Se, Zuko was training with his Uncle. "Prince Zuko, you saw how I was struck down by lightning and injured. Well if I had seen the person first, I could have redirected it back at them," said Iro. "You can do that, how?" said Zuko. "I learned how to do it by watching water benders. The energy of the enemy's strike is stopped with one hand, then using your body as a lightning rod you allow their strike to enter your stomach where you then change the course of the strike through your other hand back at them," said the General pointing at each part of his body, so Zuko understood exactly what Iro meant. "I understand," said Zuko moving his arms like his Uncle.

"Remember this though Zuko, when you allow your enemy's energy to enter your body through your arm never let it pass through your heart," he said. "Why would I die?" "Yes Prince, you could die a fatal death," he finished. "When did you use this technique?" Zuko pondered as he watched his Uncle.

"I used it against your father, the summer before you were born. Your father and mother argued about me being your godfather. So Ozai tried using lightning against Ursa to kill her, I stepped in of course before it was fatal. I redirected the lightning, but never used it to kill only to save. I redirected Ozai's power toward the sky and took Ursa back to my summer home with me. There she stayed with me until fall and then you were born," said Iro. "I never knew that Uncle," said Zuko. "There is much you don't know my young one," he said as they trained some more.


	16. The Black Hearted Princess

**Chapter 16 The Black Hearted Princess**

"Azula," said Lord Ozai. "Have you figured out a technique to kill Zuko?" laughed Ozai. "Yes father, I plan to attack his heart with lightning," she bellowed. "Excellent, you are free to leave! Go hunt Zuko and come back with his body," then Lord Ozai continued to plot the end of the world.

Back in Ba Sing Se, Inuyasha and his friends prepared to leave. They gathered up their belongings and boarded the pirate ship. "Hey twinkle toes, you aint going anywhere without me. Who's gonna teach you to earth bend?" she asked. "Fine, come along Helen Keller," Inuyasha smirked. (Just for humor not historically accurate) "I'm not deaf, just blind remember?"

They set sail in the open water. Kagome grew weary as she usually did; her feelings for Inuyasha drove her into madness. She found herself jealous of Katara; she wanted what Zuko and her shared. This jealousy spread like poison and Kagome became bitter. "Kagome what's wrong with you?" Katara asked one day. "I'm so tired of seeing you and Zuko together. I want that with someone but who? Well you know who, Inuyasha of course; but he'd never even give me the time or day," Kagome said jealously.

"Kagome are you okay?" said Inuyasha budding in. "Yes I'm fine," she lied. "Kagome's actually not okay Inuyasha, you should talk to her. Her emotions are all in knots," whispered Katara annoyed of Kagome's constant jealousy, Katara then left them.

"Kagome what's the matter? Tell me what this is really about?" Inuyasha said, unaware of Kagome's feeling, but aware of her scent. "Nothing Inuyasha, I'm just tired of Katara and Zuko always being together. I suppose I just get lonely," she admitted bashfully. The ship sailed smoothly and the water was completely calm.

"Kagome, I'm here in case you didn't notice. I've been here for you, you are not alone," said Inuyasha. "What more could you want, you have great friends that care for you," he finished. "I've always wanted more," she stopped herself once again. "Like what, what do you want?" he shouted. "YOU!" she blushed. "What did you just say?" "NOTHING, Inuyasha. Just let me be," said Kagome who was practically running away at this point. "Kagome why do you run from me? I'm the Avatar who on earth is more powerful than me, I can protect you. You know I need you beside me, I need to kill the Fire Lord knowing you're there all the way," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was stubborn, he had feelings for her but he was fighting the idea of showing them to her. "Why do you need me by your side?" she asked. "Kagome, why do you keep snapping on everyone? I could ask you questions too Kagome," he snapped. "Inuyasha the truth is, I…" she stopped Inuyasha had backed her into a corner on the deck. "What are you doing, Inuyasha? You're so close to me," she blushed, she liked have him close. "Kagome can you do something for me, I need to know something," "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked still shocked he was close to her face. "Can you kiss me?"

"What why?" she blushed harder and her heart began to pound as though it were the timer for a bomb. "I need to know something," he said. "Inuyasha I can't…I mean that would be kind of odd. We're just friends and that…" Kagome was interrupted. Inuyasha had shut her up. The half demon found himself kissing Kagome. The simple kiss turned into something more as Inuyasha pulled her close to his heart. Inuyasha began to realize he loved Kagome, who had the same mutual feeling. Inuyasha let her go; he stopped himself before it got carried away.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked. "Well, I'm not sure…but don't think too much of it," Inuyasha said as though it didn't happen. "Inuyasha don't act like this didn't happen. Can you not see?" she sniveled. "See what? I meant nothing by it Kagome, so don't think on it…don't dwell on it!" he lied. "Inuyasha, SIT! SIT you jerk," she said. Inuyasha fell flat on the floor; his head hit the wooden planks of the pirate ship. He got up slowly, "Kagome please…I'm sorry I'm just not use to…having feelings…I mean," he didn't know what to say to her.

"Feelings…for who me?" said Kagome. "Well yes. The truth is Kagome, I've had feeling for you for a while," he began. "Inuyasha you mock me," she hissed. "I know you don't mean it…its empty words empty!" "No Kagome, I really do mean it." He looked at her with honest eyes, and she believed him. "Why didn't you tell me? I wish you had long ago." "Kagome, how could I tell you? I was afraid, I'm the Avatar people are hunting me. I didn't want you getting hurt on my account," he said.

"But you said you could protect me, that you were the most powerful bender on earth, that you were the Avatar. Did you know the real reason you discovered you were the Avatar was because of me? Kaede had a vision of me finding the Avatar, the vision told her I would fall in love with him. I'm in love Inuyasha; I'm in love with you! I want to be with you, I've wanted you for a while. I'm jealous of Katara and Zuko, I want that with you. I want what they have, but I want it with you," she said as Inuyasha approached her again. His hand touched her face, as he began to kiss her slowly again. "I want that to, I want to be with you. I love you, you're my best friend," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her and held her close.

Inuyasha and Kagome were soon interrupted by a voice. "Inuyasha get up here!" called Sango and Miroku. As Inuyasha came on deck he looked out, on the horizon was a Fire Nation Vessel. "Zuko whose ship is that?" asked Katara. "Azula's" "Azula, who's Azula?" asked Kagome. "It's his evil sister," said General Iro. "She means to kill you, my nephew," he said to Zuko. "I know she does. Father must have sent her to kill me, he knows I'm a traitor," he sighed. "I'm sorry sunshine, but the vibes I get from that ship scream murder," said Toph.

Inuyasha and Zuko prepared to protect their friends. "Hey Pirate King, we need you for battle," screamed Toph. Sokka rushed to the main deck and fell down the stairs. "Idiot," Toph bellowed. The Fire Vessel approached, and paralleled itself with the pirate ship, as Fire Guards invaded the pirate ship.

"Azula," Zuko snarled. "Calm down Zuzu. Is that how we treat our siblings, no I don't think so," she glared back at him. "Leave you are unwanted here," said Zuko. "I don't think you understand Zuko, I mean to kill you," she laughed with the same evil laugh that Lord Ozai had. "I am prepared for anything you do to me you bitch. You're father's puppet, he pulls and controls you. Your life is nothing, but strings," said the Prince. "Then let's fight Zuko, just you and me once and for all," she laughed again. "Bring it on Azula! I will kill you. Let's end this now. When you die today, I will laugh at your pathetic corpse. So bring it on, bring it on you black hearted bitch!"


	17. Redirected Siblings

**Chapter 17 Redirected Siblings**

The Fire Prince held his ground; the black stained woman glared at him ready to pierce his heart. "Oh Zuko, we both know you will die today and I will capture the Avatar. Then return to the Motherland and end this war as the new Fire Lord. This old world must die from the ashes, and be reborn in steel," she said as the devil within consumed her very being.

Azula was preparing to attack, her hands burned with flames. "Azula you are wrong. It is you who will be consumed by your own fire. All your hatred ends here. I will be the next Fire Lord, and it is I who will help the Avatar restore balance to our good earth," he bickered. "You are pathetic, being banished has destroyed you. Father was right killing you is the best decision," she said as she began attacking Zuko.

Azula's strength raged in flame. Her hands produced a cold blue flame signifying lightning; she pointed it at Zuko who stood his ground blocking every blow she threw at him. The Fire Guard began to attack other members of Zuko's crew. They threw flame at them like a hell fire; the flame grew larger in size resembling the sun. The fireball was directed at Kagome, who didn't get hurt because Inuyasha protected her in time.

The pirate ship was in flames and Katara quickly put some of the flames out. "Inuyasha help me!" shouted Katara. Inuyasha flew over, and began to put the fire out. Using all his strength he created a wave so large it swallowed the ship whole. He splashed it down, causing the flames to stop.

"You're the Avatar? You're the one I'm looking for! The Fire Sage was right, a half demon is the visioned Avatar!" said Azula. "He's mine!" "Azula stop! We are not finished here you pathetic whore! Turn your back on me and I won't hesitate to kill you," he said while grabbing her attention.

"Oh Zuzu, you think I am dumb enough to turn my back on you! Don't give me the upper lip," she said with fire in her eyes. "I hate you Zuko! I hate you with every fiber of my being!" "Then kill me!" Zuko dared her. "Don't worry I will," she charged at him with such force, that he was forced to the ground.

"Prince Zuko get up! Strike her hard! Redirect her power," shouted Iro. "What's he talking about Zuzu not that I care," she asked. "I'm not sure," Zuko lied remembering what his Uncle told him. "Prince Zuko, you can redirect their power at them but don't let it pass through your heart it could be fatal," as he remembered this Zuko prepared to use this deadly technique if necessary.

Then his sister rose her hand and began to throw lightning strikes at her brother. Zuko watched, and prepared to embrace the lightning impact. He held out his hand, ready to receive the lightning; the bolt struck his hand and Zuko sucked in its power. The electrical current flew through his arm and entered his stomach. Azula watch as this happened! "Got you Zuzu, told you I would win. Feel my wrath and die!" she bellowed coldly.

Zuko allowed the electrical energy to flow through him, it came close to his heart but luckily it passed to his other hand. "Azula you're wrong!" he smiled. "Enjoy your own wrath. It's over," he said as he redirected her power at her. Azula watched as her own lightning bold recoiled back on her. The lightning hit her with great force, ripping her heart in two. Zuko watched as his sister's face froze, life left her body as she fell to the ground. "I won Azula. You died because I helped the Avatar," he chuckled. He stared at his sister's face again, and saw a resemblance to his mother. This pained him a little as he went to save his friends.


	18. Zuko's Acceptance

**Chapter 18 Zuko's Acceptance**

The fire guards continued their invasion of the pirate ship, unaware that their princess was dead. Zuko hurried up and found his friends in the midst of battle. "Azula, Fire Lord Ozai's daughter has died today; and at my hands" said Zuko.

"You murdered your sister, you killed our princess," bellowed the Fire Guard Captain. "No she's not my sister; she never was nor is Ozai my father. My father is General Iro and my elder brother is Leuten, my fallen cousin," said the Prince. "Return to the motherland, I command you! You all know that one day I will be Fire Lord, so start obeying now," said the Prince. The Fire guard left, taking their fallen princess with them.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong? Your horrible sister is dead. You should be happy nephew!" said Iro. "I am Uncle; I just felt no joy in taking her life. I feel nothing, I want to feel joy or sorrow but I feel nothing Uncle!" "Oh my nephew, calm your nerves. Come and join me, we can talk this over a nice cup of Jasmine Tea" said Iro.

"Zuko come here" called Katara from across the way. "I know you're emotions are in stitches. You've won us a victory, a great victory today. Because of you Azula is dead, she can't harm anyone else." "That's where you're wrong, she still harms my memories. Those horrible dreams I will still have of her, those will haunt me."

"Zuko my love, you must let go of her. No one is going to harm you ever again. Once we defeat the Fire Lord. You will rule over your motherland, you my love will change history as you restore the Fire Nation to its original glory. You shall be a King, the Fire Lord that ended the war and I shall be proud of you your highness," said Katara as she bowed to the future Fire Lord.

"Rise Katara, you bow to no one my Queen. I will rule with you beside me, only then would I truly feel like royalty," replied Zuko. Zuko lifted up Katara, and spun her around as though she were flying. He put her down as his heart steadily pounded. "You really are beautiful, and I'm glad to have you beside me," he said.

"But how can someone so beautiful, even look at someone with a face such as mine? I'm burned and scarred on my eye and yet you don't care." "Oh Zuko, it's more than that. It's because I love you, that's why I am here. And you are not ugly gentle Prince; I think you are handsome and wise. I see you being like your Uncle one day" she said. Zuko smiled down on her and began kissing her. Iro watched from a distance happy his young nephew was in love.

The pirate ship sailed on again and the sails danced like kites in the wind. The sea sprayed its emotion in their faces as a pod of dolphins passed by.

"Inuyasha we need to start collecting the jewel of four nations. Have you even decided which element you want to obtain first?" said Kagome. "Well since I'm an air bender, I thought we could start there," he said. "Inuyasha be aware that the 1st Avatar created the jewel himself. He united the elements by fusing them together; into one single jewel. Perhaps you can create a new jewel and unite the four elements yourself. I bet the Fire Lord never thought of that," said Miroku.

"No young monk, I fear it doesn't work like that. As easy as that sounds it will never happen. The first jewel was forged by the first Avatar, only that jewel can defeat my little brother, Lord Ozai," said Iro. "So much for theories then," said Inuyasha. "Well since I'm the Avatar how about we go to an Air Temple" "No young Avatar, think your thoughts through the Earth Kingdom of Baa Sing Se has already collected the Earth jewel fragment for you, and if the Fire Nation killed the Air Benders of old then chances are the Fire Lord has two jewel fragments in his possession; the air fragment and fire fragment. Which means that we should start with the water fragment," said Iro.

They travelled north towards the Water Kingdom. The sea was rough, and the nights were long. Inuyasha needed to master water bending, so going to this icy kingdom proved to be promising. He gathered his wits and mediated on the journey ahead of him.


	19. Finding the Water Fragment

**Chapter 19 Finding the Water Fragment**

"Fire Lord Ozai, may I have a word my Lord?" said the Fire Captain. "What is it? Speak!" said Ozai. "Your beloved daughter is dead; she died at the hands of Prince Zuko. Your son, he redirected the lightning I don't know where he learned that power!" the guard said. "IROH…he learned it from my elder brother," roared Ozai.

Meanwhile, Zuko's crew was frozen in an Icy paradise. They arrived in the Northern Water Tribe kingdom; the Water Guard stood their ground until they recognized Katara. "Hello Katara," called the Water Guard. "Hello Haku and Haru!" she said to them.

"Your grandma's here," began Haru. "Oh really thanks for telling me," Katara smiled. "You know Katara you really are beautiful. You should stay here awhile so we can get to know each other better," smirked Haku. "That's really nice of you to offer, but I'm kind of seeing someone right now." "Who? You always said there were no boys worth being with in the Southern Water Tribe. So who is it?" asked Haku wide eyed.

"It's me. I'm her boyfriend," barked Zuko. "Who are you?" they asked. "He's the Fire Lord's son, he's Prince Zuko. He's helping us defeat his father…so if you don't mind!" "Oh trust me Katara, we mind. Why are you with this man? He's an exiled prince you traitor. Your mother died at the hands of fire benders. You disgrace her, you harlot-you whore!" they bellowed.

"Katara don't listen to them" said Kaede. "Grandma!" she cried. "Haku! Haru! Apologize at once. My granddaughter is saving the world and you disgrace her," said the elderly priestess. "Sorry" they snorted as they left. "So you're with Zuko eh? Well aint that wonderful child, he sure is handsome," said Kaede gazing up at Zuko.

Zuko's crew slowly emerged from the ship. "Sokka! Come here and say hello to me," "Grandma Kaede, why hello how are you?" he asked. "Alive and well" she laughed. "And who is your little friend?" Kaede said pointing at Toph. "Oh I'm the Pirate King's friend, Toph. And you must be Grandma Twinkle toes," roared Toph with laughter. "Before you ask, I am 12 years old, an earth bender, and I'm blind! But really hyper" "I can see that" said Kaede. "Well I can't...I can't see I mean. Oh well, so Grandma Wrinkles you gonna show us around?" asked Toph. "Yes child of course. And don't call me Grandma Wrinkles." "You got it Raisin Face!" said Toph. "She really doesn't get it does she?" "Nope Grandma, not really!" said Katara.

They followed Kaede through an icy passage. This Kingdom was different from Baa Sing Se; it was glittery and shimmered like tiny crystals. The icy walls were vast and extended upward. They came to the throne room and bowed.

"Who is this?" bellowed the King. "The Avatar and his friends," answered Kaede. Inuyasha proceeded and bowed. He explained his mission, and how he had to find the jewel fragments of the _jewel of four nations_!" "Oh Avatar, obtaining the Water fragment of the jewel maybe impossible. I offer you my most humbled and skilled monks. Perhaps with their help, you can summon the fragment. I suggest you mediate with my monks and summon the jewel in ceremony," said the Water Tribe King.

"Very well," said Inuyasha who bowed again. The monks approached him wearing royal blue religious garments. He followed them to the room of prayers; Miroku followed behind hoping to participate in their ancient rituals. "I'm sorry monk, but only the Avatar can witness our ancient beliefs." "I understand," bowed Miroku. The doors closed behind them as an icy bond formed between the doors sealing them off completely.

"Miroku," called Sango the bone slayer. "I'm fine my Lady. I wanted to witness ancient ways but I suppose its better that I don't. Maybe when I'm older I will understand," said Miroku.

"Wise monk, we've travelled together since the Bone Slaying village. Tell me how do you think of me?" "I think of you, fondly my lady. That is how a monk is supposed to see a woman, although I do get carried away," he said while smirking at his hands. "But how do you think of me monk? Gently? Softly? Like a friend? Lovingly? Romantically?" she asked again.

"I do think of you fondly, my Lady. I often think of you, I mediate and you interrupt my thoughts often" he whispered. "Miroku, why would I interrupt your thoughts? Could it be you love me?" she wondered. "My lady, a monk cannot love a woman; such love is forbidden in my practice," said Miroku. "Aye, but Miroku I have found you staring at me and lusting. You are claiming you have no desire in your heart to be with a woman or to touch one?" she asked.

"Sango, you are my friend. These questions see to come from your own heart. Sango do you love me?" he asked. "I cannot," she said. "You said it yourself its forbidden. You are a monk after all and we can't be together," she said turning to him. "Yes it's forbidden," he said as he grabbed her. "Monk what are you doing?" "For one moment, can we pretend that I am not a monk; but a regular man?" "Yes Miroku" she said. "I think of you gently, I think of you softly, my Lady. I'm in love with you, as a regular man. But as a monk, I am just your friend." Miroku pulled her in and tilted her back, allowing all his emotions to escape in one kiss. When he kissed her Sango realized his struggle within, and kissed him back.


	20. The Ritual

**Chapter 20 The Ritual**

The prayer chamber of the Northern Water Tribe was circular in shape, like a mighty dome. Inuyasha followed 8 monks to the center, where four columns rose. At the very center of the columns lay a yin-yang, where the monks told Inuyasha to sit. The monks removed their blue garments and put on black and white garments. The monks split in groups of four; four monks wore white the others black. These garments symbolized the balance that yin-yang possessed. The Monks surrounded the amber-eyed half demon, each taking a moment to bow.

"Oh ancient Avatars of old, we come before you now to mediate. We come to seek your advice and wisdom, Inuyasha the new Avatar is here, help him, guide him!" After these words were spoken a tornado like whirl wind sprang up from the yin-yang. A voice spoke from the wind as though all the Avatars of old united their voices into one. "Inuyasha, son of the world. Why have you come to us?" said the Avatars of old.

"I have come to summon the ancient water fragment. The very fragment the first Avatar united in the _jewel of four nations_," said Inuyasha. "Oh Amber-eyed one, we hear your words. Your request is great, but we will loan you our power. By loaning you our power, we are allowing you to summon the ancient water fragment."

"How do I summon an ancient water fragment?" asked Inuyasha. "Well young one, as we give you our power you will feel our energy flow through you. Use our energy to create the jewel fragment. Our energy will pass to you; the first Avatar is a part of us. He will help you bend the element, once our energy leaves you; you will have the whole water fragment in your possession," said the voices.

"I am ready to receive your powers, Avatars of eras past," said the humble demon. "Excellent. Prepare yourself for what is about to happen." Then Inuyasha concentrated on his feelings for Kagome to comfort him. The whirlwind surrounded the Avatar spinning him around the dome shaped chamber. The monks wearing white bowed toward the Avatar, and the monks wearing black bowed away from him. Inuyasha felt their power enter his body like 1000 bee stings in his legs. The voices spoke in many ancients languages as the first Avatar appeared before Inuyasha. Within the whirlwind Inuyasha and the first Avatar created the ancient water fragment. Inuyasha felt like a puppet, unable to control his own body as the Old Avatar worked through him. As the power left him, a crystal bead formed before him. He realized that this was the ancient water fragment. The whirlwind died and the voices left saying, "Well done, son of the world."

The monks rose and helped Inuyasha to his feet. Inuyasha felt dizzy and light headed, as he left the prayer chamber. In his hand he held the water fragment; the _jewel of four nations_ was ¼ complete. The fragment was beautiful, as hard as diamonds but water like in texture. Inuyasha soon went to bed; too tired to talk to his friends, as he quickly fell asleep.


	21. The Wolf

**Chapter 21 The Wolf's Howl **

In the morning, Inuyasha showed his friends the summoned water fragment. "It's beautiful," said Katara. "Yes it is, but we still only have one fragment, and Baa Sing Se possesses another," said Inuyasha. "In theory, we have half the jewel and the Fire Lord may have the other half," exclaimed Miroku.

Miroku looked over and saw Sango, he felt sheepish. He had broken a vow, a vow to never love in a romantic way. Being a regular man would be easier, but being a spiritual one was who he was. None of their friends would ever know of their moment, the moment when they were happy.

Sango stood under a mighty ice column that twinkled like stars. Kagome noticed Sango looking gloomy, uneasy as though she needed to talk with someone. "Sango, are you alright? You seem somewhat distant tonight," Kagome said. "Umm well… it's Miroku, the monk…oh never mind," snapped Sango. "What of him? Has he wronged you, my lady?" asked Kagome. "Well no…he broke a vow; a monk vow with me, we kissed you see but that's it," she said. "Oh I see, well I didn't know you guys were close," "We didn't know either," said Sango. "I suggest you talk with him soon when you're ready," said Kagome. "Thanks I shall do that. Not until I'm ready of course," said Sango.

Meanwhile, the Fire Sage sensed the _Jewel of Four Nations_ forming. "My loyal Sage any news regarding the _Jewel of Four Nations_?" asked the Fire Lord. "No, not that I'm aware of," lied the Sage. "If you know anything; you will help me," he commanded. The Sage nodded and left the room in terror.

June had started; the Northern Water Kingdom had warmed up. Traders and artisans gathered around the city's main icy square. "Sokka what is that?" asked Toph. "It's a snow squirrel," said Sokka. "Yeah Sokka, I'm a blind girl and I can tell the vibes from your 'snow squirrel' are more like a snow octopus," laughed Toph.

Then Toph stopped laughing, she noticed different vibrations from some nearby traders. "Sokka, those traders over there; their vibes are different kind of like Inuyasha's," said Toph. Sokka looked up at the traders Toph pointed out; they were tall, hunched over, and had bushy tails like wolves. There were at least ten of them, they covered up their faces with brown soiled clothe and black cloaks. "Let's get Inuyasha," said Sokka as Toph nodded in agreement.

They found Inuyasha bundled up in a winter coat in front of a fire. "Inuyasha, there are some demons here," Sokka said. "Oh what kinds?" "Wolf!" whispered Toph.

The group of friends found themselves in the city's ice town square; the wolves were still there hooded and cloaked. Then the leader looked up and smelled Inuyasha's half demon scent. The wolves whispered among themselves as their tails waged. Inuyasha noticed them walking toward them.

"You? Half-demon? Why don't you join our pack?" said the leader. "Sorry not interested," Inuyasha bellowed. "That's too bad, we needed an omega male. My name's Koga, I'm the leader of this pack making me alpha," said Koga as he continued.

"I see you like humans, well we don't. We try not to deal in human affairs, so why are you with these pathetic life forms?" "They are my friends. I am no ordinary half-demon. I am Inuyasha, the Avatar legend to balance the world; making me the real Alpha here," Inuyasha growled. Then Koga laid his eyes on Kagome. "Who is this lovely maiden?" "I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's girl…" "You're his woman?" Koga snarled. "Oh leave her alone. You're unwanted here" said Prince Zuko as he entered the town square.

"Prince Zuko, leave the wolves alone. Let Inuyasha fight his own battles," said Iro. "But Uncle, they are useless mutts, cut throats," said Zuko. "Prince Zuko? You must be the Fire Lord's devil child. The Fire Nation killed my last wolf pack; they blew up our caves and homes. That's all your people ever do, it's all about industry and power. You destroy our homes so you can create more factories for yourself," said Koga.

"It's not my fault, I didn't command those orders, my father did. If you hate humans so much then why come to this Water Tribe Kingdom?" barked Zuko. "Because you filth, the Water Tribe treats us with respect. They understand nature unlike you fire filth! Royal slim," said Koga. "STOP! Both of you please Koga. My name's Katara I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. Let me assure you, Prince Zuko is a kindly Prince. He's my boyfriend; he's helping the Avatar bring down the Fire Lord. So will you help us?" asked Katara. "I remember you. My pack from the South was destroyed in the same Fire Nation raid that your mother died in. I recognize that necklace, how dare you love the enemy. You should die harlot. The world would never want the two of you together," snarled Koga. "Bite your tongue, Wolf. How dare you speak to Katara like that," said Zuko. "Zuko, maybe he's right, the world doesn't want us to be together," she said as she ran to the pirate ship hoping they would leave the icy city.


	22. Chasing Beauty

**Chapter 22 Chasing Beauty **

Zuko's heart was broken, this wolf, Koga had shattered his dreams. "Oh my nephew, go comfort her," said Iroh with encouragement. The wolves howled loudly, "Shut up wolves!" said Zuko. "Zuko I'll take care of the puppy. Go to Lady Katara and comfort her," "Thanks Inuyasha!" said Zuko. "I will try to get these mutts to join us, I could use their noses to find the ashy Fire fragment," he said. "Very well, but set that Koga bastard straight. I will kill him, unless you fight him" "I will take care of it, Go Zuko!" said the amber eyed one.

Inuyasha looked at the wolf and noticed his broad shoulders resembled his own. "Koga, how dare you! Your comments hurt them; I will fight you for hurting Katara and Zuko." "Oh half mutt, you claim to be this Avatar. Then I am the Fire Lord, kill me. Every demon knows that demons can't bend elements," laughed Koga. Inuyasha then air bended Koga into the air like a tornado and threw him down. "I am no demon, I am a half demon. I am the Avatar and I can bend," he smiled.

"Koga don't fight him, run away put your tail between your legs and run. He's stronger than you half demon or not," said a she wolf demon with red hair. "Shut up Ayame! I've got this," said Koga with too much confidence.

Zuko ran and found Katara. She was gazing at the stars and crying on the main deck of the pirate ship. "Katara? Baby?" he said to her. "Leave me alone…" she sniveled. "No what's wrong tell me now. I know something's wrong…You don't want to be with me?" asked Zuko. "GO AWAY!" said Katara as she got up, she prepared to water bend if necessary.

"Katara, he's wrong we belong together," said Zuko. Then Azula's spirit came to torture him, "Oh Zuzu, the wolf was right you and this water bender won't last." "Katara…please!" "No Zuko you listen. Ever since we've been here people have judged me, harshly. I think for loving a Fire Nation Prince." "Katara, don't do this," cried Zuko. "Oh Zuzu she hates you let her go. Kill them all! Burn them all, destroy the town!" taunted Azula's soul. "Azula leave me. You're dead witch…dead!" cried Zuko as a storm hit. The lightning was fierce surrounding Zuko; Zuko thought he saw Azula and attacked the night sky.

"Zuko calm down," said Katara. "She's not there. Snap out of it!" Katara began to panic; Zuko had gone mad as though Azula really were there. "Zuko, I got scared. I don't hate you…the wolf upset me that's all," cried Katara. Zuko calmed down, as the storm died. "Katara, please don't let her hurt me," he cried. "She's gone, she's gone. Zuko, I got scared that's all, I got scared that you would not want to be with me because people don't like that we are different," she said.

Meanwhile, Koga was attempting to attack Inuyasha and failing. "KOGA! Stop attacking me, it's pathetic." "No Avatar, never," said Koga. "Wind scar," called Inuyasha slashing his sword in Koga's direction. The wolf fell to the ground, defeated and feeling Omega.

"Koga, join us. You're a powerful wolf. I am willing to admit it. I need your pack on my pirate ship…I am looking for item of value, I could use your noses." "Fine Avatar. We will join you. I've been defeated fairly; we will help you sniff out these valuable things," said Koga. The wolves watched as the half-demon and their leader shook hands.

On the ship, Zuko thought about what Katara had said. "Katara, I wish you would reconsider. I am sorry your mother was killed by the Fire Nation, that's why I want my father destroyed this would end the war," he said. "Zuko, I'm sorry he made me rethink our relationship. But, I was a fool to run. I just got scared of it." "Katara, how many times do I have to tell you, I am happy to have you there for me. I meant what I said; I would never hurt you again. I can't lose you Katara, I just can't. When the war is over can you see yourself in the Fire Nation palace?" he asked. "Zuko, you and I are perfectly matched. I am sorry his words poisoned me so; the truth is I want to be with you in the Fire Palace. You make me happy, I am sorry I questioned our relationship. I will never do it again, I promise." "I know you won't, I believe you. I love you, beautiful and I am not letting you go. I've chased you twice now because you are worth having around," said Zuko as he put his hand in his pocket. "Katara close your eyes." Zuko whispered.

Prince Zuko pulled out a ring, and went down on one knee. "Open your eyes," he smiled. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Katara looked at the ring in shock. "Katara, you're worth having around, so I ask you! Will you marry me?"


	23. The Ring

Ch. 23 The Ring

"Yes" she said. Katara was so happy; she was a little frightened but figured most women were when this question came their way. Inuyasha and the defeated Koga boarded the mangy pirate ship. In the Icy city Sokka was buying supplies as a voice called:

_All hail the pirate king,_

_The master who makes our voices sing,_

_Hail hail his mighty name,_

_To join him is our life's game_

"Hi guys…why not join the party! Come along and sail with us," said Sokka.

_Hail the Pirate King,_

_Provider of our pirate things,_

_Hail hail his mighty grog,_

_As he takes us to his mighty dog…_

"You guys need to work on your song writing," said Toph. "Twinkle toes get them to stop it." Then they sang to Toph.

_Hail hail the Pirate Queen,_

_Who wears emerald green,_

_Hail hail twinkle toes,_

_This is how our story goes…_

"Shut up! But that's better I like it keep singing," she laughed.

_Hail hail the Pirate Queen,_

_The one who is short and mean…_

"FIRED! Okay Pirate toes you're all fired!" she bellowed.

Katara and Zuko decided to have a secret engagement. They weren't ashamed of being betrothed; they wanted to wait until the war was over before the new broke out. To hide the ring Katara put it under her cloak on a chain. Iro observed this with much curiosity, and began to follow Katara about the cabin.

"Lady Katara, may I inquire about the ring?" asked Iro. "Ring? What ring? There is no ring?" lied Katara "Yes there is around your neck, on a small chain. I should very much like to see it." Said Iro.

"Oh very well General…sorry to hide it," she said bashfully through rosy cheeks. "That's alright" he said. He looked at the ring it was small and proper in size; it shimmered with silver light. The jewel selected for this ring was half red which beamed with a fiery glow; the other half was blue like the sea. When these two colors met a brilliant purple shown radiantly.

Iro smiled he recognized the ring before him, although he looked sorrowful as well. "General have I done something to offend you?" "No my Lady, you certainly have done nothing to harm an old man," he laughed and continued, "Where did you acquire such a brilliant keepsake?" "The truth..is sir..Zuko gave it to me. I am sorry I did not realize it belonged in your family, "she sighed timidly. "No my dear, it belonged to Zuko's mother. Long ago my Lady, Zuko's and my brother, Ozi were in love. Ursa is Zuko's beloved dead mother, I believe your mother is dead correct my Lady?" he bowed in respect.

"Yes General." "They were in love you see. Ozi wanted a proper ring, so he went out of his way to get one. He found a jeweler who could fuse different gems together. Ozi knew Ursa loved water benders, she was one after all. No one in the Fire Nation knew this, except me. Ozi took it upon himself to get her a proper ring, so the jeweler asked Ozi, "What two stone do you want me to fuse together?" then Ozi said, "I want the Fire emblem mixed with the water emblem." And so the jeweler fused their love together and made it so fire and water could co-exist in a single stone.

Ozi later presented it to Ursa, she cried and they were soon married. Soon after my father discovered the truth, that Ursa was a waterbender. My father ordered Ozi to kill his new bride; instead, Ozi had a fire sage take her bending away through exorcism. Ursa's life was spared and Azula was soon born. Ozi changed; hatred toward our father was in his heart. So he murdered our father. Then Ozi pushed Ursa away saying he hated her, and he tried to kill her. When I stepped down from being the Fire Lord, Ozi grew lustful. Ursa knew Ozi was next in line to be Fire Lord. Ursa became pregnant with Zuko and Ozi hated her for it. I often protected her from Ozi; my goodly wife was dead and I fell in love with Ursa. We lived together for months, until Ozi's son was born. Before Ursa left she told me she loved me, I never told Ozi of our love. To this day Zuko does not know that I fell in love with Ursa. Zuko is so much like his mother, I am happy her kindness lives in his heart. Anyways about the ring my dear, Ursa gave it to me and told me to pass it down to Zuko. So that one day when he fell in love, they would be united the way fire and water have come together in this gem." Iro stopped talking; Katara was crying the story had touched her.

"Are you in love with my nephew?" he asked. "Yes General with all my being." "Then I want you to be my most honorable niece. I know you are engaged, I knew because of this ring. He gave it to you, he knows it's his mother's ring but he does not know she was a water bender. I find it ironic that even though he does not know that, he fell in love with one anyways. I give you back your stone child; remember what they symbolize a union between fire and water; and a union between you and Prince Zuko."

**PLEASE COMMENT: I want to know if this story is flowing well or if this chapter was written well or boring. Thanks **


	24. Southern Air Temple

Ch. 24 Southern Air Temple

Out as sea the wolf pack and the pirates weren't getting along. Lady Sango thought of Miroku, as Inuyasha began to fire bend. "Inuyasha, you must be quick on your feet. Fire is the element of passion not destruction. When you fire bend let your emotions be controlled through your actions." Zuko demonstrated by kicking fire out of his strong legs.

And he was throwing punches outwardly, toward the sea. "Inuyasha, when you fire bend you are finding your passion, your drive and then you express it. If you fear fire your flame will be timid and weak," said Zuko. Inuyasha then stood up and got ready to fire bend.

"What's your drive?" asked Zuko. "Defeating the Fire Lord," "And what's your passion?" he asked Inuyasha. "Restoring balance and loving Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Excellent now express and control those passion those drives," said Zuko.

Flames burst and changed the colors in the sky. The fire became so hot that Inuyasha almost fainted, losing his drive the flames died. "What's wrong?" said Zuko. "There's so much passion in fire bending. I had no idea how powerful it really is. Let me try it again." Zuko stood back and watched Inuyasha light up the sky with a fire bending display. The flames were red and blue, reminding Zuko of the ring he gave Katara.

"I am doing it!" said Inuyasha. Kagome watched and was intimidated by him; his abilities scared her a little. "Inuyasha, I believe you are almost ready to defeat the Fire Lord. Your powers are great-you can air bend, water bend by allowing you emotions to flow through you, fire bend by expressing your passions, and earth bend by sensing the vibrations of the earth. You are indeed the Avatar, your powers are great but without the other fragments of the jewel you will not be able to obtain your powers to their fullest measurement," said Iro.

"We have the water fragment!" said Inuyasha. "Aye, you do but you also need the fire and air fragments," said Iro. "Let's go to the Southern Air temple, perhaps it's there. I believe you can summon the air fragment with Miroku's help," said Iro. And with that they made their way to the Southern Air temple. The pirate ship grew more and dustier with each new place they arrived to. They docked below the mountains and unloaded their cargo to set up camp.

The pirates seemed bored with the idea of being in the jungle. "Pirate King" called Toothless. "Yes" replied Sokka annoyed that he brought them along. "May we leave, we would like to plunder a village," he said. "You are free to leave. I am stepping down as your Pirate King," "Really? ERRR why? Who will take your place?" he asked. "You will, I am stepping down as your king and you are my successor," he laughed. "Thanks to ye I am der King!"

_All hail our new king,_

_A new era shall spring…_

The pirates left, they were grateful to leave Sokka. The wolves howled in joyous tones. The pack was relieved that the pirates had gone; ever since they started the voyage from the city they did nothing but fight. "So Inuyasha, how do you plan on getting to the temple? In case you didn't notice it's at the top of the mountain, and well some of us can't bend our way up there," said Miroku sarcastically.

"Well, I've actually had a plan since the beginning. The wolves can get you non-benders to the top in no time. Just ride their back, they shouldn't mind right Koga?" asked Inuyasha humiliating him. "But… but Inuyasha be reasonable. I am a demon not a horse…"blurted Koga. "Koga, I'm the Avatar, but unless you would like a rematch? Then I am sure you'd gladly take my friends to the top," said Inuyasha. "Alright, you win Inuyasha, I am not in the mood to fight again you stupid pup!" yelled Koga, snarling and growling at Inuyasha with his demon fangs.

The wolf pack relentlessly fell to their knees and offered themselves to the humans for transportation. Zuko's crew rode on the wolf pack's backs and they began to ascend up the mountain. The Mountain View was spectacular; the ocean looked like a moving blanket as the wind went through it. The trees smell fresh; the flowers bloomed as though life were a new type of bending. They reached the summit of the Southern Air temple; the ancient ruins had ivy entangled among them. The ivy was green and continued to coil around the ruins like a snake hugging its prey.

"It's beautiful," said Kagome while getting off Koga's back. "Inuyasha can me and my men leave yet?" asked Koga. "You may go, once you find the ancient air chamber. I need your pack to sniff out the place, once you do that you may go. But first locate the air chamber; it's the most spiritual chamber here."

The wolves did as they were commanded. Some sniffed statues, while others howled at doors. It didn't take long, "Inuyasha, I found the door to the ancient air chamber. There's no way to open it, but I know this is it," said Koga. "Excellent, thanks Koga. I will take it from here," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha stretched out his hands and began to air bend. The bending forced the ruins to open up; the door was vast with ancient air symbols surrounding its frame. "Miroku let's go in just you and I," as Inuyasha said this Miroku followed him and the ancient doors closed.

**Please review and tell me if you would like more..! **


	25. Monk's Sacrifice

Ch. 25 Monk's Sacrifice

While they were in the air chamber, Miroku marveled at the spiritual statures and relics that were on displays, as though they had been placed there for him to admire. Spiritual richness filled the room, Miroku prepared to assist Inuyasha in any way he could.

"Miroku do you know how to summon ancient relics?" "Yes, Inuyasha, I am well educated in the art of summation." The monk prepared to perform an ancient ritual. The air chamber was filled with air bending scrolls. Miroku went to the wall, and pulled a scroll from the shelf it read.

"The darkest day in Fire Nation history, is when the moon and sun exchange places. The moon will overlap the sun, and the bending shall cease."

"Inuyasha, I have just found something that will help us defeat the Fire Lord. Apparently the darkest day in Fire Nation history is when there's a solar eclipse. The eclipse takes their bending away, and then you will be able to make your move," said Miroku. "When's the next eclipse? Is it before the comet?" asked Inuyasha remembering Miroku's vision of the deadly comet that Ozi would use to end the war.

"It will be this summer, I will look into it. There is a chance that the comet and solar eclipse will happen around the same time," said Miroku. Then Miroku began sprinkling holy water around the center of the air chamber. "What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha. "I am purifying the air chamber. One must purify a spiritual area before summoning an ancient relic," he replied in a Zen voice.

"Inuyasha please go to the center of the air temple, I need you to clear your mind as though you are meditating." Inuyasha did as he was told; Miroku slowly pulled out four candles and placed them around Inuyasha. Each candle was different, the first candle was red with the fire emblem on it, the second blue with the water emblem, the third was brown resembling earth, and the last candle was white symbolizing the air nomads.

Miroku lit each candle, as he did the candles reflected off one another forming a circle around Inuyasha. A mighty wind began to speak, "Inuyasha son of the world why do you return to us? And with a tainted monk?" asked the Avatars of old. "Oh wise Avatars, I come to summon the air fragment. How is this monk tainted?" asked Inuyasha.

"He broke a sacred vow, and because of that you will never summon the ancient air fragment," the voices hissed at him. "Miroku, son of the earth please some before us. We have questions to ask you, why did you break a sacred vow?" ask the voices of the past.

"What vow did I break?" Miroku asked knowing the answer. "You have romantic thoughts for a woman, which is forbidden to monks by law," said the voices. "I meant no harm," said Miroku as he bowed, "What must I do?" he asked as he approached the mighty wind.

"You must choose…chose to live as a monk or choose to love the human girl," said the Avatars of old. "If I choose to love Sango what does that mean?" "It means that you deny your life as a monk, and choose to live as a normal man," they said.

"If I give up my title, will you give the Avatar the air fragment?" The voices did not speak right away, silence filled the chamber as the candles, below the mighty wind flickered. "Yes tainted monk, we will," said the voices. Miroku thought of Sango and said, "I Miroku, son of the earth, choose to love Sango as a regular man. I accept my faint and denounce my title as a monk." "So be it," the voices said.

The mighty wind spun around, and destroyed the ancient scrolls consuming their spiritual secrets. From the wind emerged a hand, the hand out stretched and destroyed Miroku's staff. "The staff is broken tainted monk, go and live as a regular man! We bless you and the woman you love, we present to you the air fragment use it will and the Avatar shall win the war." The wind died down and the voices vanished.

Miroku held the air fragment in his hand, the fragment possessed a power unlike Miroku had ever seen. Miroku thought about his decision and decided to find Lady Sango.


	26. Miroku's Confession and Iro's Tears

Ch. 26 Miroku's Confession and Iro's Tears

The air chamber doors opened and Miroku emerged. The beautiful bone slayer had Miroku in knots; he gave up his monkhood to be with her. What if she did not love him back and he denounced his title for nothing?

"Sango, my lady I need to talk with you!" "Yes Miroku?" What is it?" said Sango.

"I will tell you in private," said the denounced monk. Sango understood as Miroku presented the air fragment to Inuyasha. "General Iro, what should we do now? We have obtained two jewel fragments, one air and the other water. Half the jewel is in our possession, but what now?" asked Inuyasha. "Well demon, you must put them together but I would wait until each fragment of the _jewel of four nations_ is obtained young Avatar," said Iro.

"So be it, the King of Baa Sing Sei will only give me the earth fragment if I have all three. How do I obtain the fire fragment, clearly I will have to go into Fire Nation territory," barked Inuyasha. "Don't worry about that young Avatar. I have not lost all my respect in Fire Nation waters. I still have allies and friends that would help me out," said General Iro. "Okay, General thanks. Miroku and I have obtained other information about the Fire Nation."

"Aye, what is it?" asked the former Fire Lord. "Well sir, we have discovered that there is going to be a solar eclipse and when that happens all fire benders will lose their bending. There is a chance that the solar eclipse will happen around the same time as the comet," said Inuyasha. "Very well we need to find the Fire sages, they will assist you Avatar. The Fire sages have sworn their loyalty to the Avatar in secret for centuries. My friend is a Fire sage, I told him to deceive my brother by betraying us a couple times. By betraying the Avatar, Lord Ozi would be convinced that the sage has broken his allegiance with the Avatar. The Fire sage knew from the beginning that Zuko would befriend the Avatar in time you see, knowing that gave me an advantage. I could deceive my brother, and make it look as though Zuko and I were hunting the Avatar. At first it seemed like we were, the Zuko's heart changed. I told the Sage, that when Zuko befriends the Avatar he should slowly betray Ozi and I can guarantee that's happening now. This Fire sage will help us summon the Fire fragment," finished Iro.

"Thanks wise General," retorted Inuyasha. "Uncle how did you know my heart would change?" asked Zuko. "My Prince, I knew because the sage, visioned it to come true," replied Iro. "Prince Zuko a word?" asked Iro. "Sure Uncle." They left the air temple, and descended down the mountain on the backs of the wolves.

"Inuyasha," yelled Koga. "May we go free?" "Yes, you and your wolf pack are free to leave. Thanks for helping us, run before I change my mind," threatened Inuyasha. "So long puppy, go save the world and for the record I don't like you," said Koga. Koga howled to his pack at the bottom of the hill and they quickly departed. The wolf pack left only their tracks behind them.

Meanwhile Zuko's crew boarded the pirate ship once more to set sail for the Fire Nation. Their destination was the Fire Sage's sacred temple, located inside a volcano. The month of July was half way over; meaning summer's end was soon. The weather was fair with on and off drizzling. The sea air smelled of fish and the stench carried throughout the deck. Miroku and Sango found a place on the ship to talk in private as did Iro and his nephew.

"Lady Sango, while I was in the air chamber I did something for you." "Yes Miroku and what's that?" she wondered. "Well when we summoned the air fragment, the Avatars of old appeared and told me I broke a sacred vow. Because of that, they would not give us the ancient air fragment." "Is that good then monk?" "That's just it I am not a monk. I denounced my title; I stepped down as a monk. So Inuyasha could receive the air fragment," he said trying not to feel foolish. "But why Miroku?" "If I stepped down only then would Inuyasha obtain the fragment he needed. The vow I broke was… falling in love with a woman, which is why I am talking with you now. I am in love with you Sango. I denounced my title to be a regular man," he replied.

"Miroku, I I…I love you too," she sobbed. "I've wanted to be with you so long. I held back …when we kissed that one time I felt truly happy to have a single moment with you," she admitted. She found his head and held it; they kissed for a long time. The rain picked up and they began to hug.

"Sango, can you accept me as a regular man?" he asked. "Yes I do, and I always will," she said while holding on to him.

Meanwhile, Iro and Zuko were off having their own conversation. "Uncle what do you need?" he asked. "Nothing Zuko I need to get something off my chest. Before you were born your parents were in love. Your mother was a water bender, and my father ordered Ozi to kill her when he found out. You see Zuko; I've called you here to talk to you about Katara. I know you're engaged Prince, and I saw the ring, Ursa's old ring around her neck. I congratulate you both, I am proud to have a Nephew like you Zuko. You have shown honor in picking your soul mate, she is a lovely woman-strong and beautiful," said Iro. "My mother was a bender? That explains why I chose Katara, must be in my blood," said Zuko.

"Yes it is Prince. There is more when Ozi became Fire Lord he tried to kill your precious mother. I took you mother in, and we fell in love. Zuko, I loved your mother, I am sorry to mention it now. I miss Ursa, oh nephew forgive me…"Iro cried so hard, tears fell like rain. "Oh Uncle, thanks for telling me. I am glad you loved my mother, because clearly my father did not at the end. I am glad you told me, I love you Uncle" "And I love you Prince Zuko," he said as they hugged.


End file.
